Radions In Heaven
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam enters Rachel's life during senior year. Both of them have a lot of things that they will have to overcome and battle out. Rachel in more ways, the big question is if she will managed to do so. Warnings: Character death. longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Radios in Heaven

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Fandom: **Glee

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Any songs, lyrics, doesn't belong to me if I don't state otherwise.

**Rating:** PG-13/T, this might change

**Pairing/Characters: **Rachel Berry/ Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen- Chang, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams

**Warnings:**Major character death.

**Wordcount: **+30.000 in total

**Spoilers: **All episodes aired to be on the safe side.

**Summary:** Sam is new to McKinely, and Rachel did get together with Finn during her sophomore year, the couple broke up between the summer of their junior and senior year when Rachel found some not so good news, and Finn couldn't handle it. Even if Rachel had some friends in Glee Club when she was together with Finn, they disappeared on her when they broke up. Now at the beginning of her senior year, Sam Evans steps in to her life and as he does, some of the other memebers of New Directions shows her that she still has friends there. They are there for her in ways she would never thought that they would. But both Sam and Rachel will have battles in front of them that they need to win, Rachel in more ways than one.

This is the first time that I try my hand on something that is angsty, and I hope that I will do this justice, and I would love to know what you think of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>_Radios in Heaven_<strong>_

**Chapter 1: You Found Me**

_~ I guess that you saw what nobody could see. ~_

Sam walked inside William McKinley High School, this was his first day at this school, he had moved to Lima, Ohio, after his father had gotten a job promotion that had brought them from their lives back in Tennessee to this small town in Ohio.

He had decided that he was going to change his whole persona for this school, he wasn't going to be the boy with the brownish hair and glasses that loved Avatar and Star Wars and made what other thought were silly impressions of different celebrities, Sam was going to turn this around and be the blonde haired surfer like boy that also had a spot on the football team.

Sam had been to the administration office where he had gotten his schedule for this semester and the combination to his locker, as he was putting some of his things inside his locker, he saw a couple of what he guessed were football players or some other of the athletes from the school, he saw that they were carrying some cups, from the look of it the cups were filled with something that looked a lot like these icy drinks that you could get at 7eleven or at machine in the cafeteria that he had passed on the way to his locker.

He didn't really pay any more attention to what was going on in the hallway this morning, he knew that he might have trouble finding his the classroom for his first class, the now blonde haired bout study the map that he was given with the rest of the papers that principal Figgins secretary had given him, looking at it didn't make him any surer of where he was supposed to be, that was when he was brought back to what was going on in the hallway, almost every student in the hallway started to laugh and he turned around to see what was going on and that was when he spotted a short brunette standing at her locker almost at the end of this hallway. The jocks that he had seen pass by him a couple of minutes earlier stood around her, and she was dripping, they had tossed their drinks over her, and everyone was laughing. Sam slammed his locker and walked in the direction that the girl was going, he saw that she sneaked inside one of the girls bathrooms, Sam knew that walking inside that room was a bad idea especially that this was his first day.

Sam saw how the jocks were walking away from the girl's locker and he made a snap decisions, he knew that this might be something that he would regret later, but if there was one thing that Sam hated it was any kind of bullying.

The blonde haired boy ran up to the jocks and he grabbed one of them one his shoulder and turned him around, and from what Sam could see the one that he had grabbed had been a hockey player, and Sam had a hard time holding his laugh in, the girl that they had slushed didn't look that out of place, not to Sam but this jock, might be in the wrong decade, the hockey player was sporting a mullet.

Sam pushed the other boy against the lockers that were to their left, and he held him against it. "You don't do that," Sam almost yelled and he was close to punch the boy that he was holding.

"It was just Manhands," the jock said and tried to get away and he turned his head to the side and looked at his friend, "some help here." Sam felt how a couple of the other players were pulling him of the hockey player, Sam struggled against the grip that the other players had on him.

"She knows what happens," one of the players that was holding Sam said and the player that Sam had pushed against the lockers were locking at the blonde haired boy.

"And I will not do anything to you," the hockey player said and glared at Sam, "because I think that you will know what you need to do."

"Manhands?" Sam asked and looked at them, he still didn't understand what they were referring to, from what Sam had seen it was a girl and to Sam she had looked rater feminine out but he wasn't one to judge.

"Treasure trail, Ru-Paul," the jocks continued as they continued on to list the nicknames that were used on McKinley for the girl.

"Who is it?" Sam asked and looked at them, he wanted to know who the girl was.

"Berry," the one that Sam had almost punched said and looked at the blonde, "and if you don't want to join her on the bottom, you stay away from her." Sam nodded his head, and he already knew that he was late for his first class, so he could be even later; he was going to check up on the girl, Berry.

Sam stood outside the door to the bathroom where Rachel had walked in to, Sam raised a hand and knocked on the door, he wanted to make sure that there was no one else but Rachel inside before he walked in, no one said anything, so the he opened the door and he peaked inside from what Sam could tell the only one that was inside the bathroom was Rachel, the blonde haired boy took a couple of steps in so that he could close the door behind them. Sam walked up to the girl; he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and looked at the reflection of her face in the mirror, from what Sam could tell she had been crying, the girl turned her head to the side so that she was looking at Sam.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl asked and looked at Sam, Sam smiled at her, and she was one of the prettiest girls that he had seen.

"Sam Evans," Sam said and he put a loose lock of her hair behind her ear, "and I am here because I wanted to make sure that you are okay," the girl let out a small laugh.

"just so that you could tell the rest of the jocks that I need one more slushy shower," she said and Sam blinked a couple of times as he looked at her, "just tell them that they should wait until tomorrow I don't have any more cloths to change."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said and he walked closer to her, "I won't do that, I don't understand why someone would do something like that."

"You should stay away from me," she said and Sam looked at her, "I will drag down your reputation."

"I don't have one," Sam said and he handed her a couple of papers towels that he had wet, "this is my first day."

"Another reason why you should stay away from me," she said and looked at Sam with her brown eyes, she looked sad, Sam had no idea on what he was going to do about it.

"I heard some not so nice names," Sam said and placed a hand under her chin so that he could tilt her head up a little so that he could looked her in the eyes, "but what are your name?"

"Rachel," she said and looked at him, and Sam saw a small smile gracing her lips, "Rachel Berry."

"It was real nice to meet you Rachel Berry," Sam said and shook her hand, "and if you don't mind maybe you can show me around this school, the map that I got didn't help that much."

"I think that I can do that," Rachel said, and Sam saw the first real smile from Rachel, and her eyes lit up like his own eyes had done when he was younger and it was Christmas morning.

"Ms. Berry," Sam said and held out his hand for her to take, "I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Rachel nodded her head, for the first time since her break up with her former boyfriend she felt like she had someone in her life that she could trust.

_RiH_

"You should join out glee club," Rachel said about one week after the bathroom incident, as Rachel had started to call their first meeting and the start of their friendship, "I know that you play the guitar and we need someone that would be able to be great male lead and that would complement me in a perfect way."

"And you think that I am the right person for the job?" Sam asked and took a bite of his apple, Rachel nodded her head, "but isn't both of your exes in this Glee thing?"

"Yes," Rachel said and looked at her friend, "Noah won't care and Finn will get over it."

"But you broke up with him this summer," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "and from what you told me Finn is your male lead and he used to be the QB before I took his spot, I don't think that I should take his place as lead in Glee too."

"Samuel," Rachel said and reached for his hand, "I love the fact that you are thinking of others before yourself but if this is something that you want then you should go for it."

"I can join," Sam said and looked at the brunette that was sitting in front of him, and he saw her smile, "but I'm not going for the lead."

"I will be happy cheering you on as you sway on the background until Mr. Schue sees the potential that you have as male lead."

"So now that I have agreed to join your little club," Sam said and looked at her, Rachel reached over the table and moved some of his hair away that was covering his green eyes, "will you tell me why you broke up with Finn?"

"I told you that I received some news that he couldn't handle," Rachel said and looked at him, "and I would love to tell you but I won't tell you in school but if you come with me tomorrow after school you will find out."

"You promise that you won't back out if I come with you," Sam said and looked at Rachel, she had been the first friend and so far the only real friend he had made in this school, and from what Sam could tell Rachel felt the same about him.

"If you come with me I can't back out," Rachel said and looked at him, "but you have to promise me not to disappear from my life as soon as you find out what it is."

"Rachel, you are my only friend here and I would never let you down the same way that most of your so called friend have done," Sam said and reached for her hand, and if someone that didn't know them, it would look a lot like they were a couple that was in love and not friends but neither one of them cared one bit about that.

Sam was sitting with Rachel in a waiting room at a hospital in Lima, it was kind of strange to sit in a waiting room with your friend that you just had known for a couple of days, well a week, especially when she asked you to come with, and it wasn't in the ER, that Sam would have understood.

_RiH_

No, Sam was sitting with Rachel at the waiting room at the Oncologist part of the hospital, what Sam had been told by Rachel was that she had a form a leukemia, and that she was going in for some test.

Rachel had filled him in yesterday about this whole thing, it appeared that Finn and Rachel had broken up when Rachel had gotten te news that she indeed had a form of cancer and Finn hadn't been able to handle it. Rachel had spent most of her summer at a hospital in Cleveland for treatment and now that it was over she had to do some test in Lima, to make sure that it wasn't coming back.

"Rachel Berry?" Both Sam and Rachel looked at the nurse that had walked out to get them, Sam turned to Rachel.

"Should I wait here or do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked as both of them stood up from their seats.

"You can come with," Rachel said and she linked her fingers with Sam's as they walked up to the nurse.

"It's nice to see you here again," the nurse said and smiled at Rachel, "and I see that you have your boyfriend with you."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Sam said and let go of her hand but his hand felt kind of empty as soon as he had let go of Rachel's hand, he turned to the girl and mouthed a _"sorry"_ Rachel just nodded her head.

"It's okay if Sam's with me right?" Rachel asked and looked at the nurse how nodded her head.

"I will let Dr. Lopez now that you have company with you today," the nurse said and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rachel said and gave the nurse a hug, "and I will tell Noah about this."

"I hope you do," the nurse said and looked at Rachel, "it have been kind of hard keeping it from him, I have been asking him about you, you know."

Sam tapped Rachel on the shoulder, "Is that Puck's mom?"

Rachel nodded her head, in a positive reply, "and my doctor is Santana's father."

"And neither Santana nor Puck knows about this," Sam said and looked at Rachel who nodded her head, "So it's me and Finn that knows about this."

Rachel nodded her head and bit her lower lip and looked at her, "I'm sorry to dump all of this one you."

"It kind of cool knowing something that no one else knows about," Sam said and looked at Rachel with a big smile, "it's like we are living in our world." Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at the way that Sam was acting, and she remembered how he had told her that he was trying this whole image but as soon as he had seen Rachel being slushied he had forgotten about the idea to act like he was someone else, and that was something that Rachel was happy about.

_RiH_

Sam and Rachel walked inside the choir room a couple of days after that they had been to the hospital, the two of them sat down next to each other and they were talking and there was a couple of the others that were looking kind of strange on the two of them.

Everyone knew about the fact that Finn and Rachel had broken up during the summer, and now Rachel was seen with the new Quarter Back, and it was kind of strange, but not everyone cared about what they were doing, the only one that really had a problem with the twosome was Finn but he was probably just jealous of the fact that Sam was acting the way that everyone though that Finn should, but probably just because Sam was now the big athlete on the school, they hadn't have a game yet but the coach like Sam and Rachel liked Sam.

"It's nice to see all of you," Mr. Schuester said as he walked inside the choir room, and he looked at the students, "and I can see that Sam chose to join us on fulltime."

"What can I say," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "Rachel had some pretty great arguments and I wanted to see my friend more."

"I have something that I would like to sing," Rachel said and stood up, she smoothed down her skirt as she turned around and face the group in front of her, "and I hope that you all will understand what I am trying to say."

"Of course," Mr. Schuester said and looked at rachel, "the floor is yours," he took a seat, as Rachel instructed Brad, the pianoman and the jazzband with what song she was going to sing.

"_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high,"_ Rachel was standing on the floor looking at her classmates, but most of the time that she was singing, her eyes were trained on Sam, who swayed his head to the song that Rachel was singing, Rachel could see that there were a couple of the others that were doing the same.

"_You found me when no one else were looking,"_ Rachel sang, it wasn't as much power as she normally used when she sang her Broadway classics, this was a song letting them know that there were someone there that was there for her and had helped her up from where she had been, "_How did you know just where I would be?"_

Sam slowly understood and listened to the words that Rachel was singing, _"yeah, you broke through, all of my confusion."_ Sam had never thought about what Rachel had gone through this summer, and she had been all alone, and now he was there for her, he had never really understood what it meant to her that he was there for her, _"the ups and downs, and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what no one else could see."_

Rachel looked at him, the two of them locked their eyes, and they both know that there was probably more than friendship or that they had found their friend that never would leave their side no matter how hard it would be, _"you found me, you found me."_

As Rachel had finished the song, she looked at them, and Sam were smiling in her direction and she couldn't help but so smile at him, they had shared something not just with this song, but with what had let Rachel to sing this song to begin with.

"That was great Rachel," Mr. Schuester said as he stood up from where he had sat, "and I think that we have this week's lesson, thanks to Rachel," the group looked confused at him, "find a song that you can sing to anyone in this room, that will describe how you feel about them and how they have helped you through something."

Finn had had enough of all this that was going on, he stood up and walked down from his seat and glared at both Sam and Rachel before he opened his mouth and almost yelled at Rachel, "do you honestly think that he will be there for you when he finds about you."

"About what?" Sam asked and stood up, he positioned himself between Rachel and Finn, the tall football player wouldn't get a chance to touch his friend.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you," Finn almost taunted him and Rachel, both Sam and Rachel knew what was going to come out from Finn's mouth.

"Don't," Rachel almost pleaded with him, she hoped that Finn would have the common sense not to out this without Rachel being ready for it.

"What you don't want Sam to know about the fact that you are dying?" Finn yelled and looked at Rachel and then at Sam.

That was all it took for Sam, he pulled one of his arms back and he formed his hand into a fist before he was about to punch Finn, just as he had been close to do with the jocks that had slushied Rachel on his fist day, but a hand on his shoulder kept him from doing that.

"Rachel?" Rachel and Sam turned around and saw the look on the face on most of the glee clubs members.

"I have cancer," Rachel said and looked down, "I got diagnosed this summer."

"Are you going to die?" the question was one that everyone in the room wanted the answer to.

"I don't know, Brittany," Rachel said and looked at the blonde, "I have been getting treatment all summer and I do visit the hospital regular for cheek ups." This had not been the way that Rachel wanted the club to find out but now that it was out in the open, maybe there would be some people there for her too.

Sam placed one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug, and held on to her, and it didn't take long before that most of the Glee club was down there with the two of them pulling both Sam and Rachel in to a group hug.

"We will be there for you," Rachel was surprised to hear the voice of Mike Chang, he was the first one to say something, and Rachel knew that there would be a couple of other people there for her and not just Sam, that was all that she needed.

"Thank you," Rachel said and tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked at them, Sam dried some of them away with the pad of his thumb before he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>The song that Rachel sang was, <em>You Found Me<em> by Kelly Clarkson, it's not the whole lyrics I chose parts of it that I wanted to use.

Every chapter will be named after a song that more or less inspired the chapter or have a key plot to the story, and at the end of this story you will have a soundtrack/fanmix for this story, and I hope that you will enjoy it, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you like the first chapter as much as I did; this is a story that will be posted once a week or that is what I hope to be able to do for you.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far, I have an idea that I will work with.

The same warning as the first chapter applies and will be for the rest of the story. I don't own Glee or the song used, this time as you can see it's an instrumental one, the song this time that was inspiration for this chapter was _The First Kiss_ by_ The Veronicas_. I would give it a listen and that is something that will set the tone for this whole story.

**Chapter 2: The First Kiss**

_Instrumental_

Rachel had once again an appointment at the hospital, and once again, Sam was the one that was going with her, this afternoon both of her fathers were with them.

"It's nice to see you here," Leroy Berry said as he saw Rachel and Sam walking in together, he looked at his daughter, she looked like she had a lot on her mind, the father turned to Sam, looking at him.

"There is something going on," Sam said and looked almost apologetic at his friend's father, "Rachel is the one that should tell you."

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at his daughter, he could tell that she hadn't been completely present with them, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Rachel said and she walked up to her father, and he put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course," he said before placing a kiss on her head and he looked to Sam, "you can wait her if you want to."

"Thank you," Sam said and looked for somewhere he could sit down, this whole week since Finn had told everyone what Rachel was going though had been hard for her, Sam still couldn't believe that someone would do something like that to someone that you claimed that you loved or at least had loved at some point.

"Sam?" The blonde boy looked up when he heard his name, and that was when he saw both Santana and Brittany standing a bit further down the hallway, he smiled in their direction, and it wasn't even a minute before the blonde haired girl was standing there in front of him looking at him.

"Brittany," Sam greeted the girl as smiled at him, he turned to the other girl, "Santana."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked and looked at Sam, Sam could see that Brittany was trying to figure out what to ask him.

"You are not sick right?" the blonde asked and Sam shook his head and looked at them

"And to answer your question," Sam said and turned to Santana, "I'm waiting for a friend."

Sam could see the look at Santana's face and he knew what she was about to ask, and he decide to answer the question before the Latina actually said the words, "yes, I'm waiting for her."

"That's harsh," Santana said and looked at Sam, "but you tell her that we said hi."

"What?" Brittany asked and looked at her friend, and then she turned to Sam, "what is she talking about?" 

"Sam's waiting for Berry," Santana said and gave the blonde a small smile.

Sam saw how the two cheerleaders walked away, and he knew that there had been a few of them in Glee Club that had said that they would be there for her, but he had yet to see them show any kind of support that she needed, that might be because Rachel had been avoiding most of them when she was in school.

He stood up when he saw Rachel walk out from the examroom with both of her fathers and the doctor was walking right behind them, Sam walked up to them, he had a big smile on his face as he saw them, Rachel looked a bit better than she had done before she had met up with the doctor.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked and pulled Rachel in for a hug, he felt how she nodded his head against his chest, "that is good." He took a step back but he kept his arm around her waist as he looked at her, "so maybe we could go to Glee tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Rachel said and he head fell down a little, and her eyes were trained on the floor, "I just don't know if I can face them."

"Okay," Sam said and tried his best to cheer her up, with one of his cheesy impersonations, and he got a small smile from Rachel, that was good enough right now, "and I was going to tell you that Santana and Brittany said hi."

Rachel's head snapped up as she heard the names of two of the cheerleaders, "What do you mean?"

"They were here," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "they asked me to tell you hi."

"Why were they here, did they know that I was here?" Rachel asked and looked at Sam waiting for him to say something.

"I don't think so, but I think that Santana kind of figure it out," Sam said and he held his arm around her waist as the two of them and Rachel's fathers were leaving the hospital.

Sam helped Rachel in to the Berry's car and held his hand against her cheek and he noticed how she was leaning in to his touch, he ran his thumb over her lip, and looked at her, "if you feel up for it and if you are okay with it," Sam said and the last part was addressed to her parents, "we could invite some of the Glee club this Friday or Saturday for a movie night or something."

Sam could see how Hiram, that was sitting in the passenger seat turned around and gave Sam a smile, and he looked at his daughter, Sam still had his hand on her cheek, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Can we wait and decide on Friday?" Rachel asked and turned her head so that she now where facing Sam, "I don't know what I'm up for."

"Of course," Sam said and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek as he removed his hand, "but I will be there no matter what."

"We look forward to seeing you," Leroy said as he closed the door to the driver's seat, "but I think that you should leave, I'm sure that you parents and siblings would like to see you sometime today."

"You are probably right," Sam sighed and squeezed Rachel's hand before he closed the door, he saw how the Berry family left the hospital parking lot, and Sam let out a small sigh and started to walk to his own car.

"So you and Berry." Sam turned around when he heard a voice and he was pretty sure that whoever it was, was talking to him, and he just shook his head when he saw Santana, Brittany and Puck standing there together looking at him.

"Rachel and I?" Sam asked and looked at Puck; Sam knew that it was the other football player that had asked about him and Rachel.

"You are dating now," Puck said and sent a half smirk at Sam, the now quarterback just shook his head, he had been waiting for someone to point this out both to him and to Rachel, "you should watch out for Hudson now."

"That won't be that hard," Santana said and laughed a little to herself, "Just look for the jolly green giant he isn't that hard to miss."

"Rachel is just my friend," Sam said as he opened the door to his car, and he was about to sit when he noticed that both cheerleaders and Puck made their way in to the car also, he didn't know them that well but somehow he had had an idea that the three of them were going to try and figure out what was going on between Rachel and himself.

"I believed you in the beginning," Puck said and nodded his head, and Sam could see Santana nodding her head in agreement in the rearview mirror, "but after seeing how you were acting with her with her fathers around not buying that for a second."

"We are just friends," Sam said and he turned the key and the ignition started, he glanced at Puck, "and a friend is what she needs right now."

"So if there were other people around that could be her friends," Puck said and he looked at Sam, who was slowly leaving the parking lot, Puck looked at Santana who knew exactly what he mohawked boy were going.

"You would totally tap that," Santana said and laughed, she felt someone hit her on the arm.

"Be nice to Sam," Brittany said and Sam looked up in the rearview mirror and gave Santana what could be called a smirk.

"You should listen to Brittany," Sam said and laughed, "I am giving the three of you a lift."

"I'll be nice," Santana said and leaned forward between the two front seats and looked at Sam, "as long as you can confess that you want to get in to Berry's panties."

"Fine," Sam almost yelled as he was about to lift his both hands from the steering wheel, the three other passengers in the car just smiled at him.

"See that wasn't that hard," Puck said and patted Sam on his shoulder.

"All we have to do now is to figure out how you will get pass all that argyle and ugly animal sweaters," Santana said and tapped her chin and she leaned back, trying to figure out what she should do.

"I don't want to get in to her panties," Sam said as he stopped the car, at the drive way of the house where he lived with his parents and two siblings, "I want to take her out on a date."

Sam's friends, he had no idea what else to call them looked at him, as he was about to get out the car.

"Date, like date date?" Santana said and trailed behind the blonde boy, "that wasn't part of the plan."

"There wasn't a plan," Sam almost yelled as he opened the door to the house and just as he walked in to the hall, he was greeted by a young blonde girl that was running right in to him, he smiled when he saw his sister, he bent down and took her up in his arms before he spun around with him. The two of the stopped and Sam placed her on the floor, "guys this is my sister Stacy," Sam said and looked at his friends before he turned to Stacy, "Stace, this some of my friends from school."

The young blonde looked at them, Puck swallowed as he saw the look on her face, Santana didn't do much, and Brittany lifted one of her hands and waved at her.

"I like you," Stacy said and pointed at the blonde, Brittany smiled at her, then the youngest blonde turned to Puck, "you need a haircut," the three other teenagers broke out in a laugh, Stacy turned to Santana and she looked at her, the young blonde took a part of her lower lip between her teeth, "I don't know." After she had told Santana that she turned to Sam, "Where is Rachel?"

"Rachel is home with her fathers," Sam said and kneeled down next to the young girl, "you remember what she told you when she was her the last time," Stacy nodded her head and looked at Sam.

"But she will come here again?" the young blonde girl asked and Sam nodded his head before he ruffled her head.

"Why don't you go and see if you can find Stevie," Sam said and as Stacy left the room, Sam looked up at his friends, "sorry about that."

/

It was Friday, Sam and Rachel were on the way to his car, and Sam looked at her, Rachel had her eyes closed as she tried to figure out if she should tell him what she was thinking.

"Should I tell them that they should come tonight?" Sam asked as they had reached his car, and he opened the door for Rachel.

"You can tell them," Rachel said and looked at Sam, "but not all of them, just a couple of them."

"I think that there will be more than a couple," Sam said and smiled at Rachel as he sat down in the driver's seat, he let Rachel decide on the music, "I think that Puck, Santana and Brittany will come if you ask them."

"That would be enough," Rachel said and started to scroll through Sam's iPod as she wanted to find something that they could listen too.

"I know that," Sam said and looked over at Rachel, "but I think that we should ask some of the others that said that they would be there for you to come too."

"Why?" Rachel asked and looked at Sam.

"They need to see you outside of school," Sam said and smiled at her, "just Glee club, we will skip Finn and some of the others that you don't want to see."

"Okay," Rachel said in a small voice, "you can tell Mike to come too." Sam looked at Rachel, "that means Tina too." Sam nodded his head, and as soon as they had stopped at the Berry house, Sam took out his phone and sent a text to the ones that he thought should be coming to night.

The two of them walked inside the house, Sam was strolling behind her, and smiled as he saw Rachel lay down on the couch, he knew that she was going to take a nap so that she would have the energy to watch a movie or two with her friends tonight.

It didn't take long before Rachel was asleep at the couch, Sam walked up to her and he moved some of her hair that was laying over her face, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before he grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, the blonde boy moved to the kitchen where he saw both Leroy and Hiram making something for them eat later that night.

"I just wanted to tell you that some of the kids from Glee will be coming over tonight," Sam said and he sat down at the table, he had brought his bag with him, he took one of his books out from it and he started to draw away.

Sam felt how someone was watching what he was doing from his back, the blonde looked up and he saw Hiram standing there with his glasses half way down his nose.

"that's amazing," Hiram said as he saw the sketch that Sam had done from his mind, it was a picture of Rachel laying on a bed sleeping, Sam had captured the calmness that was coming from Rachel when she was sleeping, "has she seen any of them?"

Sam wet his lips before he shook his head, "these are just for me right now, maybe someday."

"I know that she will love them," Hiram said and looked at Sam, "you said that there were some people coming over do you know which ones it will be?" As soon as the question had left the older man's mouth, Sam's phone signaled that he had a couple of incoming messages.

"I can answer that in a second or two," Sam said and opened the messages that he had gotten, he laughed a little when he read a couple of them, "it appears that it will be Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina."

"I don't know all of them," Hiram said and looked at the blonde boy, "but they will know how to act around her."

"I am sure that they will," Sam said, and as soon as the last part of his answer had left his mouth, Rachel came walking in to the kitchen where Sam were sitting with her parents, Sam closed his book before Rachel had a chance to see what it was, Hiram was looking at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked and looked at the other three that were in the kitchen.

"nothing," Sam said and reached for her hand and he pulled her down on a chair next to him, "I was just telling them which of our friends that will be coming over tonight."

"So who are coming?" Rachel asked, she moved closer to Sam, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That is a surprise," Sam said and he ran his fingers through her hair, and he noticed how she let out a yawn, "are you still tiered?" Rachel shook her head as she nuzzled closer to him, "that is good."

/

Rachel and Sam sat close together at the couch as the movie was about to start, somehow Rachel had managed to get everyone to agree to watch at least one movie that stared Barbra Streisand, and it had been Funny Girl, it was after all Rachel's favorite movie and now that she had agreed to let them come over, she had more or less demanded that they should watch it when she found out that the only ones that had seen it was herself, Sam because he had been educated by Rachel in the knowledge that was Barbra, and Tina had confessed that she had seen it a couple of times.

One of the many reasons why Rachel had demanded that they should watch it was because it was a classic, and everyone should see the classics, and another reason was that it was a musical, and most of the time musicals were happy, okay that might not be true but it was Rachel's favorite movie and therefor if they wanted to stay they had to watch it, and it was after all one more movie after that one, and the Berry's had an extensive DVD collection, thanks to, the fact that Rachel no longer had the energy to attend all of the classes she had done before.

"We get to choose the next movie?" Puck asked as he pressed play on the DVD remote, Sam nodded his head, "and it doesn't have to be a musical?"

"That is correct Noah," Rachel answered and looked over at one of her oldest friends, "but it should be a classic."

"A classic," Puck said smirked at her, "there are a lot of classics that I would like for you to see."

Mike who was the first one to see the look on Rachel's face, well he was the one that was closest to Puck, anyway, slapped him over the back of his head, "You better play nice if you want to come over more times."

"Thank you, Michael," Rachel said and sent Mike a smile, Tina leaned up and kissed his cheek, Mike placed his arm around her, and pulled her closer, and Sam did the same to Rachel.

The couple, that wasn't a couple were getting looks from their friends that were sitting in the room with them, Sam was whispering something in Rachel's ear, and the brunette smiled as she looked up at him, she nodded her head.

As the movie was over, Sam got up to change the disc, he looked over at Puck, waiting for him to tell him what movie to put in, as soon as Sam had done that he turned around and he saw that Rachel wasn't in the livingroom.

"Where did Rachel go?" Sam asked before he sat down on the couch, he looked around for one of the blankest that he knew would be in here somewhere, knowing Rachel, she would like to have something to cover her face with when she saw what movie they were going to watch.

"She went to the kitchen to get some more soda and popcorn," Tina supplied him, and Sam saw how both Santana and Brittany were emptying what were left of the pervious popcorn bowl.

"okay," Sam as he placed the blanket he found on the couch before he walked out to the kitchen, he found Rachel leaning against one of the counters with her head resting against her the palms of her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he walked up to her placing one of his hands on one of her shoulders, "I can tell them to leave if you want."

"I am okay," Rachel said and she turned around, she leaned her head against his shoulder for a second, "it's just been a long day," Sam placed a hand under her chin looking at her, "forget that it has been a long couple of months."

"I wish that I was here for you from the start," Sam said and he looked her in the eyes, Sam knew that Rachel had amazing eyes; they were a deep brown color, nothing like his own green ones.

"But you are here now," Rachel said in a low voice and she looked up at him, Sam leaned down and placed his own forehead against Rachel's and he kept looking her in the eyes.

"That I am," Sam said as he smiled at her, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," as Rachel said those words, Sam felt the air that left Rachel's mouth as she spoke on his lips, he licked his lips, and he leaned down closer to her. His lips were just millimeters from hers; he felt the air she was breathing out. Sam glanced up and looked at her, and Sam knew in that moment that this wasn't something that he was going to regret as soon as it was over.

This moment that Sam was in with Rachel was the moment that he had been waiting for, he pressed his lips against Rachel's, he placed one of his hands behind her head, and his fingers was tangled in her hair and Sam didn't care.

As Sam broke the kiss, he felt Rachel's hand around his neck, holding on to him, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, just smiling at her, and he saw how she was smiling back at her.

The two of them were lost in their own moment, they didn't notice the time that had passed since they had left the livingroom to get more popcorn.

"oh, you are still here," Mike said and looked around in the kitchen, trying not to look at the pair that was wrapped up in each other, when Mike had opened his mouth they traveled back to this moment. Sam looked at Mike, Rachel did the same she was sporting a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that," Sam said as he looked at Mike, "I just wanted to make sure that Rachel was okay."

"I understand," Mike said and as Rachel and Sam walked pass Mike, Sam felt someone put a hand on his shoulder; the blonde gave Rachel a smile telling her that she could go back.

"Was it something else?" Sam asked as he had stayed behind with Mike.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever," Mike said and Sam saw the look on Mike's face.

"Thanks," Sam said and gave him a small smile, "I might take you up on that."

"I just wanted you to know that I know what you are going through," Mike said and let out a small laugh, "Rachel is strong and she will be able to beat this."

It was the first time that Sam had shown anyone around him what he was feeling, and how this was effecting him, Sam closed his eyes as he tried his best to hold back his tears, and he succeeded for a minute, but then tears were slowly falling.

"I don't know how to act," Sam said and Mike knew that this was just the beginning for the couple, he had seen the kiss between them, and he hadn't been shocked to see it, it had been there, since the first time they had interacted with each other, he just hoped that both Sam and Rachel was strong enough to handle what was going to be thrown at them in the future.

"Just be yourself," Mike said as he looked at Sam, "that is who Rachel wants around and don't let anyone get to you." Sam nodded his head, and the two of them walked back to the livingroom.

Sam saw how Rachel was hiding behind the blanket just as he had known that she would, and he sat down next to her, before he pulled her up, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"I'll protect you," Sam whispered in her ear before he placed a kiss just behind the same ear, and Rachel snuggled closer to him, "from everything," he whispered as he tighten his arms around her, and Rachel let her head rest on his shoulder.

As I mentioned before I would love to know what you think of this and this chapter, feedback is what makes me write faster, and chapter will come faster when I am inspired to write, and feedback is inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, and I hope that you all will like it. I'm trying to move things a bit forward, and get some more background to some of the things that will happen in the story, I'm not sure on how long the chapters will get some might be dived in to parts with more than one song to them, not this one or the one after it, it's probably the ones near the end.

Anyway I would love to know what you think of this, the same warnings as before will apply.

There are some spoilers for upcoming episodes, Sam parents' names, so if you don't want to know his parents' names I would tell you to wait until after episode 8 to read this chapter and the chapters coming after that.

The song this time is _Mr. Brightside_ by _The Killers_. I hope that you enjoy what you are reading.

**Chapter 3: Mr. Brightside**

_~ It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? ~_

Sam had no idea how it all had ended up like it had. The movie night had been a success in more than one way, at least for him, and Sam's guessed that Rachel felt the same way.

He had woken up, Saturday morning, in the same bed as Rachel, they had been snuggled close together and Sam had been holding on to the girl, he had been the first one to wake up, and he had a big smile on his lips as he had walked down the stairs to the kitchen where both of Rachel's fathers had been sitting. The three of the had talked and Sam had told them about everything, well almost everything that happened the night before, he left out some minor details that he felt like they didn't need to hear, for example that he had kissed Rachel.

Sam hadn't talked that long with Rachel's parents before the short brunette came walking down the stairs, walking towards the kitchen where the three of them were, Sam's smile grew even bigger as he saw how Rachel looked, she was dressed in one of the t-shirts that Sam had left behind the last time he had spent the night at the Berry house, the shirt was a couple of sizes too big for her but Rachel looked adorable, the girl had a pair of pj pants on too, the legs on the looked like they were too long and her hair were tossed up in a messy bun, that looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Good Moring," Rachel said as she looked at the three men that were sitting at the table, Rachel's smile grew a bit bigger when she saw Sam sitting at the table, she looked down on the floor as soon as she had looked her eyes with Sam's, both of her fathers' saw that Rachel's cheeks were getting a bit redder when she first had looked at Sam.

Hiram took of his glasses as he looked at the brunette, he polished the glass and smiled at her, waiting for either Rachel or Sam to say something but neither teenager said anything, Rachel sat down next to Sam, it was the only empty seat at the table.

"God morning to you," Leroy said and he raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her, "is there anything that you would like to share with us this morning?"

Rachel looked up at the taller of her two fathers; she shook her head in a negative answer, Rachel could see the looks that she was getting from her fathers, she glanced to her left, where she knew that Sam was sitting, he was dressed in a wife beater that he had slept in a pair of shorts, he had his glasses on, weekend were the only days that Rachel really saw Sam in his glasses, most of the time he wore contacts in school, these were the days that you could see some of Sam's geekier side show in other ways then his impressions and obsession with Star Wars and Avatar. Sam gave her a smile before his hand reached her shoulder and he squeezed it and laughed when he saw the looks from Hiram and Leroy, and they were laughing too.

"What?" Rachel asked in her fathers' direction, "I don't see what's so funny."

"What happened last night?" Leroy asked as he looked at the two teenagers, Sam and Rachel looked at each other, neither one of them were sure what to tell Rachel's parents, both of them knew that something had changed last night but neither one of them knew what to tell them, mostly because they themselves didn't really know what the change was.

"Nothing," Rachel said and she wet her lips, and she reached for a mug, that was placed on the table and she filled it up with warm water before she got up to grab some tea, as she looked through the different kinds they had she continued on to answer the question, "there were some Glee Club friends here, and I educated them in the subject that is Barbra Streisand." Both of her fathers looked over at the blonde boy who nodded his head.

"We watched '_Funny Girl',_" Sam said and looked over at Rachel, "but then Puck decided that Rachel would need some education in Horror movies."

"So which one did you end up watching?" Leroy asked, he was the one that had a fascination with horror movies, from Alfred Hitchcock to the ones that had come in the latest decade.

"Puck wanted to see '_Let the Right One in',_" Sam said and looked at him, "but then he saw that it was the original."

"They didn't want to see it in Swedish?" Leroy said and let out a small laugh, "teenagers," he said but neither Sam nor Rachel cached him, Hiram looked at him and shook his head, "So which one did you watch?"

"The Shinning," Sam said and he looked over at Rachel, who finally had decided on what tea to drink."

"Just because I like musicals doesn't mean that you have to pick the scariest movie out there as a payback," Rachel said as she sat back down, she tightened the headband around her bun.

"There are movies that are worse than '_The Shinning'_," Leroy said and looked at Sam, "but she did sleep alright?"

"I would say so," Sam said and he looked down on the table not looking at the men, they knew about Sam spending the night in Rachel's room and that they shared her bed but until last night nothing but friendship had been going on between the two teenagers.

/

Sam laid on his bed, he had a chemistry book besides him but he couldn't focus on bit on the fact that he needed to study for a test, the only thing that he was doing was to play the kiss he and Rachel had shared Friday night and now it was Sunday night, and he still couldn't figure out how he had ended up like this.

He had known that there were more than friendship on his side ever since the first day he had seen her and helped in the bathroom in school but he never thought that Rachel would have the same feelings towards him, and besides that there were so much else going on in Rachel's life right now, mainly her fight against the cancer. Sam knew that she wouldn't be in school for the coming two weeks, it was time for he chemotherapy again, and Rachel had to leave, she had to be at a hospital in Cleveland for this, and it was over a three hour drive there so Sam wouldn't be able to see her until the coming weekend. And right now it was too long especially because of what had happened between them.

Sam was startled from his thoughts when there was a knock on the side of his door, the door to his room had been opened, he didn't have anything to hide, Sam turned his head, and he saw that his mother, Mary, was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"You can come in," Sam said and he sat up in the bed, his legs, over the side of the bed before he walked over to the computer to lower the volume on the music he had been having on in the background, he shook his head as he saw what song had been playing, it was The Killers, Mr. Brightside, and it was a song that was pretty fitting for him right now, or at least parts of it.

"How are you holding up?" Mary asked as she walked inside he son's room, she sat down on the bed, now that Sam sat on the chair at his desk. Sam turned his head in his mother's direction; he knew that there were tears in his eyes that had yet to fall.

"I don't know," Sam said and he rested his head against his hands, his elbows were on his thighs, he couldn't look at his mother if he did he would probably fall apart.

"I can tell that something is bugging you, and not just the fact that you won't see your best friend in a week?" Mary asked as he looked at Sam.

"It's a part of it," Sam answered as he stood up and started to walk around in his room, "there are some other things that are messing up my head too."

"It helps to talk about things," she said and Sam leaned his head back and looked up at the roof in his room, before his head fell back down and he let out a sigh.

"I know but I don't know what to say," Sam said rolling his head from side to side, and he did the same with his shoulders as he tried to get some of the tension out from his body.

"So something changed," Mary said and looked at him, it had been a long time since she had seen her son this upset about something, "tell me what changed."

"I can't," Sam said and he put his hands on the back of his head and he looked down, before he grabbed his hair, he wanted to pull some of it off maybe that would help him understand what was going on, it was just so frustrating not being able to do anything about what was going on in his life. Sam saw the look on his mother's face, "I can't tell you because I don't know what changed and I won't be able to talk to Rachel about until the end of this coming week."

As Mary did her best to get Sam to open up to her with was going on with him, both Sam and Rachel had agreed that they needed to tell his parents about the leukemia that she had, and his both siblings had found out about it also.

Just as Sam was about to tell his mother about what he was feeling, there were a someone running in the hallway outside his room, and it stopped just outside, and both Sam and Mary could see a couple of blonde heads looking in from the door. Sam shook his head as he saw his brother and sister standing in the doorway looking in to his room, it didn't take long before he heard steps in the stair, and they both knew that whatever it was that Sam wanted to tell her, wasn't going to be told tonight.

/

Sam had been sitting alone for most of his classes at the beginning of the week, until this week he had Rachel by his side, and now when she wasn't around it was lonely and most of the classes was even more boring than what they were before.

Something that Sam had noticed during the Glee Club meeting or rehearsal that they had on yesterday, Sam had noticed that Rachel wasn't the only one that was missing, Mike hadn't been there, which was kind of strange and when Sam now thought about it, Mike hadn't been in any of the classes they had together or at football practice.

The Glee club thing had been something that Sam had thought about skipping but as soon as the thought had entered his head, a text from Rachel had come, telling him that he better be at Glee. Sam had planned on hitting the gym and get some anger out as he worked out but as soon as he read Rachel's text he knew that he was going to the choirroom after the last lesson.

/

It was in the middle of the week and the last class before lunch, one of the classes that Sam shared with both Rachel and Mike, Sam saw that the Asian was back in class. Sam didn't put much to it. Sam raised his hand as a greeting and Mike did the same, and to his surprise Mike sat down next to him.

"Rachel isn't here?" Mike said as he sat down next to Sam, and the dark haired boy placed his book on the desk.

"Yeah," Sam replied and the blonde started to doddle on his notebook, "She's Cleveland for a couple of weeks."

"That must hurt," Mike said and he tried to get Sam to talk some more.

"I kind of miss her," Sam confessed before trying to hide behind the person that was in front of him, "I'll go there on Friday after school."

"That's cool," Mike said, "You should ask her if it's okay if some of us can come too."

"Sure," Sam said and he seemed a bit happier, "but maybe not Friday."

"just let us know what day," Mike said, "I know that some of us would love to be there for her. Is it treatment she is there for?"

"Yeah," Sam said and he wet his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Chang," the teacher said and both Sam's and Mike's head turned around and looked at the teacher, "anything that you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, Sir," Mike said when he saw that Sam was about to say something, the darker haired boy noticed the look on Sam's face, "I'll tell you later."

/ 

During lunch that day, Sam sat with Mike, a couple of the people that ahd been over for movies the previous Friday joined them.

"Where's my Jew," Puck said as he plopped down at the table, looking at Sam, besides Sam and Mike, Tina and Brittany were sitting there.

"She's in Cleveland," Sam said and he poked around in his food, sitting with people when you wanted to be alone, not the funniest thing to do, "sorry," Sam said as he got up from the table, he took his tray with him before leaving them, he could hear questions being asked, and Mike was the only one that had some answers to the question that were coming from their mouths.

/

When classes were over for the day and it was time for Glee, Sam came walking in late, he did after all not have much to do now that Rachel wasn't in Lima, and he knew that she would be pissed at him if he ignored these meetings.

"You're late," Mr. Schue said as he looked at Sam, when the blonde haired boy sat down at the end at the front row, next to him Artie was sitting in his wheel chair looking at him, behind Sam, were Mike and Tina sitting together, the girl looked at him with a smile, and that was the moment Sam realized that Mike must have told at least Tina about what was going on, and right now he didn't care about that.

"So I was hoping that maybe somebody had something that they would like to share with us," Mr. Schuester said, Sam saw him looking at them, "preferable something that has to do with this week's lesson."

Sam turned around and looked at Tina, asking her what this week's lesson was, the girl shook her head, and it looked like no one really knew what this week's lesson was.

"Just because Rachel isn't here," the teacher said as he looked at them, "doesn't mean that you all can slack."

/

Sam couldn't be happier about the fact that this week was over, and that he could take his car for the three hour drive it was to get to Cleveland, he was going to be alone in his car, and he was going to stay the night there and spend the whole Saturday with Rachel, and on Sunday, a couple of their friends would join them.

Sam started the car, he had stopped by his house, he needed to get something that he had forgotten he knew that Rachel would love what he was brining and Sam couldn't help but to smile when he sat in the car, on the highway driving to Cleveland.

The music in the car was pretty loud, and it was a great mixture of songs that he loved but also songs that Sam had asked Rachel for, this was a mix for both of them, Sam let out a laugh when he realized that there was a Barbra song following Poisons Every Rose Has It's Thorns, that just showed what kind of mixture it was.

/

Sam got out of the car, he stood outside the entrance to the hospital, it was a lot bigger than the one in Lima, and he had no idea where he should go. Sam was about to call Rachel to ask when he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam," he turned his head to the side, and Hiram Berry stood by his side, the older man held a brown paper bag in his hand, "I know the feeling."

"It's kind of scary thinking about it," Sam said as the two of them walked through the doors to the elevators, Hiram pushed the floor button, "I don't know how you have dealt with it."

"She will be happy that you are here," Hiram told him as they stepped out from the elevator, "She hasn't had that many friends here before this week." Sam looked at the man, he didn't follow what he was talking about, and from what Sam had understood he was going to be the first one to visit her.

"What?" he asked as the two of them stood outside Rachel's room.

"Oh," he said and looked at Sam, "you didn't know, Rachel will tell you. You can send Leroy out; tell him that I have dinner."

Sam walked inside the room, and he smiled when he saw Rachel, the girl was sleeping, and Leroy was sitting on a chair, and from what Sam could tell it wasn't the most comfortable chairs, red plastic chairs.

"Mr. Berry told me to tell you that he has dinner," Sam said as he stood on the other side of the bed and looked at Leroy, "I'll be here with her."

"Thank you," Leroy said and squeezed Sam's shoulder as he walked pass him, when Leroy had left the room, Sam was alone with Rachel, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm here now," Sam whispered as he moved back from her, Sam noticed that Rachel started to move around a little in the bed, and he walked over and sat down on the chair where Leroy had been sitting.

"Sam," Sam lifted his head when he heard his name, he saw that Rachel was starting to wake up, the brunette lifted a hand, and it was the first time that Sam really noticed the IV that was connected with Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled at him.

"You are awake," Sam said and smiled at her and he got up from the chair and moved closer to her, before he reached down in his bag to get out something that he had promised that he would give to her.

"You could have woken me," Rachel said when she was more awake and she smiled at him.

"I thought you needed the sleep," Sam said and when he saw the look on her face he changed his mind, "actually I needed the rest."

"That is a better answer," Rachel said and she licked her lips, "so what are we doing?"

"First," Sam said and pulled out a couple of papers from a folder that was in his bag, "these are for you," he handed Rachel the papers, and as soon as he saw the smile on her face he knew that it had been a good thing, "it's from Stacy and Stevie."

"Tell them that I said thank you."

"I'll let them know that you liked it," Sam said and Rachel moved to tone of the sides of the bed and she patted the other side, Sam looked at her.

"I won't die just because we share a bed," Rachel said and she looked at Sam.

"Okay," Sam said before he sat down next to her on the bed, "but I'll move when they tell me that I need to move."

"You won't."

"Wanna make a bet?" Sam asked and looked at her, and when he saw the look on Rachel's face he just laughed, "Okay," he raised his hand in a gesture showing that he was giving in.

"That's right," Rachel said, "Mike and Tina will come on Sunday."

"I know," Sam said and he let Rachel lean her head against his shoulder, "it was Mike's idea to ask you if it was okay."

"About that," Rachel said as he heard were resting against his shoulder, Sam was running his fingers through her hair; Rachel looked up at him before she continued on, "Mike might have stopped by earlier this week." Sam blinked his eyes a few times before he asked what Rachel had been waiting for him to ask.

"Mike?" Rachel nodded her head as she sat up a bit straighter in the bed.

"He said that he was here with someone," Rachel said and looked at Sam, "I was surprised ot see him here I didn't know that he was here."

"It's okay," Sam said and he leaned back against the headboard before Rachel's head laid against his chest, "that explains why he wasn't in school."

The two of them continued to talk and it didn't take that long before the two of them fell asleep and that was how they were found a couple of hours later. Rachel's head against Sam's chest and Sam having his arm around Rachel holding her in a protective grip.

Neither Sam nor Rachel noticed what was going on in the room. The two Berry men stood beside each other at the end of the bed, they were looking at the twosome and they both knew that this was something that was going to write its own history, they hoped that both Sam and Rachel would have the time together to make that possible.

/

_Rachel had been feeling lonely, during most of the day, it had been lonely the first time around but this time, spending time in Cleveland for treatment wasn't as fun, honestly the first time hadn't been fun either but this time she had friends that cared about her but they couldn't be with her. She knew that Sam was going to come late Friday afternoon, he would leave Lima as soon as school ended on Friday but it was still five days a head over her and she was already bored._

_Rachel had already read most of the biography about Barbra she had brought with her; she had seen a couple of movies already. The only people that really talked to her besides her fathers were doctors and nurses, she had tried to talk to other patients but they didn't want to talk to her, most of them were a lot younger than herself and didn't share the same interest as she did or they were older than her and just shook their heads as she tried to talk to her._

_Rachel looked up when she heard a knock on the door, she was surprised to see Mike Chang standing in the doorway looking at her with a smile on his face._

"_I ran in to you fathers in the café," Mike said as he took a couple of steps inside the room before he closed the door when Rachel had waved him in, "I thought you would like the company."_

"_You have no idea," Rachel said and sat up in the bed, she closed the book that had been laying open over her lap and she placed it on the table next to the bed, "I don't know how to make it these couple of weeks."_

"_I'm sure you will manage," Mike said and he sat down at the end of the bed with his legs crossed, "otherwise we can always try and play something like Words with Friends or something like that."_

"_You are aware of that I am the champion in my house of scrabble," Rachel said and she laughed a little, "My fathers don't want to play with me anymore if they can't be in a team."_

"_And I should let you know," Mike said and leaned closer to her, "that I'm always up for a challenge."_

"_So who do I need to look for?" Rachel asked as she looked Mike in the eyes, this was going to be a game that she would enjoy winning more than normal._

"_The Changster," Mike said and he tried to raise an eyebrow, trying to intimidate her, but all that Rachel did was laugh._

"_I'm Broadway Bound," Rachel said and she reached for his hand, and she gave it a small squeeze, "I can't tell you what this means for me."_

"_I think I know," Mike said and had a smile gracing his lips, but Rachel saw that there was more that he wanted to say._

"_If you don't mind me asking," Rachel said and looked at him, "not that many teenagers that I know, is at a hospital in Cleveland, where most patients are treated for different kinds of cancer."_

"_I'll answer," Mike said and he kept holding on to her hand as he started to tell Rachel about why he was here, "It's my sister," Mike said and smiled at her, "She had a follow up today, just to make sure that the cancer is gone."_

"_And is it?" Rachel said and looked at Mike, the dark haired boy nodded his head, "As of today she is official cancer free."_

"_That is really nice," Rachel said and looked at Mike, "I hope that I will be there one day too."_

"_I'm sure you will," Mike said and leaned in so that he could give her a hug, "you are Rachel Berry and you don't let anything get to you and bring you down."_

"_That's not true," she said and looked at him, "they do get to me but I don't show it."_

"_Just stay positive and let us be there for you when you need us," Mike said and smiled at her, "Don't hide it for us."_

"_I'll do my best."_

_Mike took Rachel in for another hug, and he whispered to her, "and whatever you do don't listen to Finn, he had no right to do what he did, I'm there for you and you know that Tina will too." As he let her go from the hug he smiled at her, "And in the end everyone in Glee will be there for and stand by your side when you need us the most."_

/

Around lunch time on Sunday was when Mike and Tina arrived and Mike walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug, Rachel saw that Tina was standing a bit behind, Rachel could tell that Tina didn't know how to act around her yet.

"I want one more hug," Rachel said and she looked at Mike, the boy understood what Rachel was getting at, he reached for his girlfriend, Tina took a couple of steps so that she was standing next to Rachel's bed.

The shorter of the two girls placed her arm around the other girl and pulled her in for a hug, Mike was about to laugh when he saw the hug between them, it was one of the most awkward hugs that he had ever seen.

Rachel saw how Sam walked out from the bathroom, over Tina's shoulder; she saw the smile on his face as he noticed that a couple of their friends were there.

"Was it just you?" Sam asked as he greeted the two newcomers.

"Yes," Mike said and he pulled his phone out and he sent a word that he remembered that he should use in the game against Rachel, it was their fifth this week, they had won two each and this one was going to decide who was the best, "Puck wanted to come with but he said something about his sister."

Rachel nodded her head, she was aware of the fact that Puck's mother was working this Sunday, "Sam," the blond haired boy walked over to Rachel and sat down on the bed next to her, and she rested her head against his shoulder, "you know that you can go out, I have company."

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you," Sam said as he tightened the hold on Rachel, Sam saw the looks that they were getting from Tina and Mike, "but I'll talk to some nurse and see if we can get you a wheelchair so that we all can go out."

"You do that," Rachel said and she let Sam get out from the bed, "and you should take Mike with you, I need someone to have some girl talk with." Both Sam and Mike agreed to that, Sam kissed Rachel on the cheek, it was something that he had started to do during this visit, Tina on the other hand received a peck from her boyfriend and the two boys walked out of the room.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Tina asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Rachel looked at the other girl, "you should sit down, and you can sit at the foot of the bed if you want." Tina nodded her head and she climbed up in the bed and she crossed her legs before she looked up at Rachel again.

Nothing is going on between Sam and me," Rachel said as she looked down on the bed, but there was some red color on her cheeks that gave something away.

"You skin color wouldn't agree with that," Tina said, and Rachel could hear that the other girl was teasing her.

Rachel placed a small lock of her hair behind her ear, "there was this kiss," Rachel said and looked up at Tina, "But I don't know what it means."

"I would say that Sam likes you," Tina said, she had seen the small interaction between them today and of course when they had had their movie night together with some of the other Gleeks, "and from the look of it you like him too."

Rachel nodded her head, "I do like him but look at me right now," Rachel said and gestured at herself and around the room, "and besides that I am sick, really sick."

"Look," Tina said and she moved closer to Rachel, "You deserve to be happy and Sam is someone that would make you happy go for it."

/

Sam stood at one of the nurse's desks waiting for one of the nurses that he knew would agree with him and let them take Rachel out even if it was for just fifteen minutes.

"So?" Mike said and Sam saw the look in his eyes.

"We are just friends," Sam said and looked at Mike, "that's all there is to it."

"I know about the kiss," Mike said and he walked up so that he was standing next to Sam, "and you should really tell her how you feel."

"What go in there and tell her that I love her," Sam said and looked at Mike.

"Love her?" Mike asked, that was a surprising word coming from Sam.

"That might not be the word," Sam sighed, "I can't love we have known each other for about a month and she isn't even my girl."

"So make her your girl," the Asian said as a nurse that Sam knew would let them take Rachel out stopped by them. Sam told her what they wanted to do and the nurse smiled at the blonde.

"I'm so happy that Rachel has a boyfriend like you," the nurse said and left to get them a wheelchair, Sam wanted to protest, but Mike just shook his head.

"Everyone here thinks that you are the boyfriend," Mike said and looked at him, "so you should really try and make that happen."

"What should I do?" Sam asked as the two of them started to walk back to Rachel's room, she will be here for one more week.

"That's perfect," Mike told him, "look ask her on a date when you call her next week, make sure that you know what day and time she will be home before making the call."

"How will I do that without giving it away?" Sam asked, they stopped outside the door, talking a bit more.

"Her dads," Mike said and looked at Sam, both boys nodded their heads.

/

The group with the four teenagers had been outside, the nurse told them that they could be out for about half an hour and they had used the time to its maximum.

Sam wheeled Rachel back in to her room, and he knew that he had to leave so that he would have some time with his parents, this weekend, they had only agreed to Sam spending this much time with Rachel if he would be home for Sunday dinner and he had agreed to it, no questions asked.

"I'll call you later tonight," Sam said and he helped Rachel back to the bed, Mike and Tina looked at the soon to be pair, the couple shared a knowing look, and they both knew that Sam and Rachel would be together, it was a question of time but not that long time. They just needed to see what was in front of them

Mike had an idea on why it was hard for Rachel, she had some more to overcome, and not just the fair of losing her best friend but also the decease that she had, it was hard to let someone in when you didn't know how it would progress or if you would hit remission, Mike remembered how it had been with his sister until they had gotten the news that she was in remission, and now she was cancer free.

Sam leaned in for a hug and he got one from Rachel, and he placed a kiss on her cheek, and whispered to her, "You take care," and before he moved back he placed one more kiss this time on the shell of her ear.

"I will," Rachel replied, even if it wasn't a question from Sam, and she held on to his arm, and she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, the blonde boy was smiling and biting his lower lip as he walked out from the room with Mike and Tina, his steps was so much lighter than they had been when he had gotten here, two days earlier.

/

It was Wednesday, and once again it was a Glee meeting and this time Sam knew what he was going to do, he had talked to Rachel's dad, Hiram, during lunch and he had been told that they would be home late Friday afternoon. Sam was going to ask Rachel for a date today, when he made his daily call to her, and it would be for this Saturday.

The blonde sat down on a seat next to Mike, he leaned closer to the Asian boy, and said in a low voice, "If I'm taking Rachel out on Saturday where should we go?"

"Not BreadStix," Mike said and looked at Sam, "take her somewhere nice, and show her that you really like her, the whole thing."

"Okay," Sam said and nodded his head, "so flowers, picking her up, no kiss if she doesn't show that she wants one."

"Precisely," Mike said and then he looked over in Finn's direction, "she won't have any high expectations so you will be fine as long as you act like yourself."

"I can do this."

Mister Schuester clapped his hands as he wanted their attention, the teacher started to talk about something, Sam raised his hand in the air looking over at the teacher, "Sam?"

"I have a song that I want to sing," Sam said and he stood up and turned around and looked at them.

"Sure," the teacher said and took a seat, Sam walked over to Brad and asked him if he knew the song that he was going to sing, the piano player nodded his head.

"_Coming out of my cage. And I've been doing just fine,"_ Sam sang, he wished that he had his guitar, it was a safety net for him but this had to do and he continued on with the song.

Sam took a couple of steps before he started to sing again, _"It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this?"_ Sam sang the line as he looked at them, he wished that he had had the courage to sing this to Rachel, but at the same time it had some parts that weren't that nice to sing to a girl that you like, _"it was only a kiss. It was only a kiss."_

The last part that he sang was true, all that they two of them had shared was a kiss, only a kiss, but it meant so much more to him than he had thought that it would.

When the song was over he got some applause from most of the club, and he walked back to his seat, Sam felt a hand on his back, it was Mike who nodded his head, and then there was someone that kicked the back of his chair and he looked around to see who it was, and Sam shouldn't be surprised to see that it was Puck, who gave him thumbs up. The blonde haired boy shook his head. When he looked some more around the room, he saw that there was one person that wasn't as happy as the rest of them, Finn, Sam knew that he hadn't done anything wrong.

/

Sam sat on his bed, he held his phone in his hand, he was looking down on it, Rachel's number was right in front of him all that he had to do was to press call. Letting out a breath, and taking a couple of deep breath before he pressed the call button made it a bit easier to talk to Rachel.

"Hi," Sam said when he heard Rachel picking up the call, he listened to everything that she was telling him, and he smiled to himself. Sam heard a knock, and he looked at the door, and he saw his father, Dwight standing there looking at him, making a motion with his hand letting Sam know that he needed to pick up the pace, that was the moment that Sam remembered that Stevie had some soccer game that Sam had promised that he would be at.

"Rach," Sam said and at the same time as he looked at her father, it was both to get Rachel's attention and to let his father know who he was talking to, "I have a question for you," Sam looked down, he knew that Rachel couldn't see him but it was still a scary to ask someone out even if you didn't see the person, especially when you really liked the person. Add the fact that Sam hadn't really asked someone out before.

Dwight looked at him, and that was the moment when he knew that his father was waiting for Sam to ask the question, Sam did his best to send a glare in his father's direction but the older Evans didn't move a muscle, he stood in the door waiting for his son to do what he was about to do before he had come to get him.

"I was wondering," Sam said, he felt how his heart was beating, at one point he thought that it would actually move out from his body, Sam had to remind himself that it was just Rachel, just rachel, and as he did, he realized that it was Rachel. Rachel the girl that he liked and that if he had been older would have believed that he had met his soulmate, the person that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, you don't meet you soulmate at the age of seventeen, you just don't.

"Oh, I thought that I asked you," Sam said as Rachel had gotten his attention, by asking him what it was that he was going to ask her, he let out a small laugh when he heard her answer, he could see her sitting on her bed pouting, "I was just wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday?"

Sam sat on his bed, every muscle in his body were tight as he waited for her reply, and when the answer was no, he had one more question he needed to ask, and it was going to be one of the hardest questions he had asked so far in his life, and just as he was about to open his mouth the words were letting him down, what he said didn't sound like a question it sounded more like he demanded her, "go on a date with me."

When he didn't hear Rachel say anything he started to freak out, he knew that he shouldn't have asked her, he had ruined their friendship with just a sentence, but then there was a faint yes, from the other side of the phone, and Sam's whole face broke out in a smile.

He, Sam Evans, had asked Rachel Berry out on a date this Saturday, and most importantly she had said yes. He had a date with the girl that he liked, when he realized that panic hit him once again, he had a date with Rachel Berry.

"Sam we need to leave, now," that was the sentence that brought Sam back to where he was, his room, with his father waiting for him so that they would make it to Stevie's soccer game.

As they made their way to the car, Sam couldn't hold it back any longer, "I have a date." His father let out a laugh when he heard Sam.

"I know, I was there remember," Dwight said and looked at Sam.

/

Rachel sat on her bed, her phone laid in front of her on the bed, she was blinking, and she didn't know what just had happened. What she knew that happened was that she had talked to Sam but it was something more, when she realized what had happened, panic was creeping up on her.

The monitors on her room started to go off as her heartbeat and pulse fastened, and in less than a minute there were both a doctor and a couple of nurses in her room, one of the nurses, was the same one that had let them go out during the weekend looked at Rachel.

"So you talked to your boyfriend?" the nurse asked and looked at Rachel, when she saw the phone on the bed, Rachel nodded her head at first and then she shook her head.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"That blonde boy that was here almost all of the weekend," the nurse said and looked at Rachel before she made sure that Rachel was okay, "he's your boyfriend right?"

"Sam?" Rachel asked and looked at the nurse, if people thought that they were together then maybe she had done the right thing to say yes to the date, "he's just my best friend."

"But you want more," the nurse said and Rachel nodded her head.

"He asked me on date," Rachel confessed and looked at the nurse, Rachel bit her lip, "I said yes but I don't know if I should be in a relationship."

"Rachel," the nurse said and sat down on a chair next to Rachel's bed, "a boyfriend and a lot of friends are some of the things that will help you get better and you need people around you that will love no matter what you are feeling."

She felt a wave of nausea hit her as her as she listened to what the nurse was saying, Rachel lifted on of her hands and placed it in front of her mouth, and the nurse grabbed a bucket that Rachel could throw up in.

"I hate this part," Rachel said, she had been doing pretty good during the time that Sam had been present, but the nausea hit her a lot now, she wasn't sure on how this would be when she got home and then it was the date.

"Everyone hates throwing up," the nurse said as she handed Rachel some water so that she could rinse out her mouth, "and you know that it's one of the side effects of your chemo."

"I know but I still hate it," Rachel sighed out and she took a small sip of the water.

Leave me some feedback if you want to read the next chapter, your feedback is the inspiration that keep me writing, with a small amount of feedback, the muse is more likely to take a vacation.

There will be a mash up in one of the last chapters but I'm not sure on how to make it sound good right now, I would like to have someone that I can bounce the lyrics with, and if you are interested in that review/PM me and you will get the songs that I'm thinking about. The songs are important to this story so I want to get them right, and right now I think the songs that I have mind will go perfect with where the story is supposed to be when we reach those chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of this story and chapter wise we will soon be half way done but that doesn't mean that the story is coming to an ending.

I wanted to say thank you for your feedback so far, and I would love to know what you think of this, and I know that this is kind of an angsty story but there are fluff in it so give it a read.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter and story of course, feedback is feeding my muse.

This time it a country song by one of the biggest artist ever, _Why'd You Come in Here Lookin' Like That_ by _Dolly Parton._

**Chapter 4: Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That**

_~ Who says love is blind. ~_

Sam had asked Rachel out and he was nervous, he knew that she had agreed, it wasn't until tomorrow that they were actually going out.

He sat in the choir room and he was alone, he was waiting for the rest of the New Direction to make their way for the last practice of the week, he had his guitar resting over his lap and he was strumming on it and he had a smile on his face, his eyes were closed and he was humming to the song that he was playing.

"You seem happy," Sam was startled from what he was doing, and he saw his closes friend besides Rachel standing in front of him, with his girlfriend next to him.

"Rachel is on her way home," Sam said and his mind started to think about the brunette, that was coming home today.

The three of them didn't get a chance to talk until the rest of the group started to slowly enter the room, and as always Mr. Schuester was the last one to arrive and he seemed like he was out of breath as he looked at the group.

"We have to cut this one short," he said and looked at them, "I have an important meeting that I need to attend."

The all sat and listened to what their teacher was telling them, when Sam noticed that there was a faint knock on the door, and he looked at the direction of the door, and his face broke in to a big smile, and he stood up and walked to the door.

"I thought you would home later," Sam said and pulled the person in for a hug.

"I was just going to surprise you."

"I can't believe that you are here," Sam said and he held on to the person, "You should come in and say hi to everyone before we leave."

"Samuel Evans."

"Rachel Berry," he said and his eyes lit up when he saw her, and even if he ahd been smiling most of the day knowing that Rachel was coming home today and that meant that he would be able to see her again.

"Fine," Rachel said and she let Sam interlock their hands as they walked over to where he had been sitting, the group saw Rachel, and almost everyone gave her a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Rachel," Mr. Schue said before he continued on with the lesson, Rachel leaned her head against Sam's shoulder, Sam placed one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and the two of them were of in their own world, neither one of them noticed the conversation that was going on around them.

"Couple? Yes? No?" Santana asked and looked around the rest of the group, both Mike and Tina avoided the look from Santana, the rest of the group were pretty dived on if they were actually together or not.

"So next question," the Latina said and looked at both Sam and Rachel before she turned to the rest of them, "Who made the first move?"

"Sam!" Brittany almost yelled as she looked at them and then she turned back to Santana, "Rachel wouldn't do that."

And that was how New Directions started to place their bets on the development of Sam Evans and Rachel Berry's relationship, even when they didn't have one right now besides their friendship.

/

The rest of the Friday was spent at the Berry house for Sam, Rachel had ridden with the blonde haired boy but before they had landed at the Berry house, they two of them had stopped by Sam's house so that Rachel would be able to say hello to both Stevie and Stacey, the younger of the two girls had jumped in to Rachel's arms as soon as she had seen that they two of them were on their way in to the house.

Stacey had ran out the door with just her socks on her feet and Sam had to carry her inside as soon as Stacey had given Rachel her hug, and the two girls had been having quite the talk when they had sat down on the couch in the livingroom, Sam had taken that time to put away some things that Rachel didn't need to see.

"Sam," Sam looked up and he saw his father standing in the doorway to his room, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said and he didn't look at his father, "you know it has just been a lot to take in and process."

"I understand that but she looks like she is doing great," Dwight said and looked at Sam with a smile.

"That is kind of what scares me," Sam confessed, he had this façade up when it came to what Rachel was going through, he wanted to be the rock that she needed in her life.

"I understand that but maybe you should tell her," he said and looked at Sam.

"She needs me to be strong," Sam said and put something down in a one of the drawers, "I can't be weak around her."

"Sam," Dwight sighed and looked at him, "you are strong but she needs know what you are going through too."

"But she isn't my girl," Sam almost yelled as he shut a door to the closet that had been open, "and she doesn't have anyone that is there for her besides her own parents."

"I know that you like her and she likes you too," his father said and the older of the two Evans men sat down on the bed, "but you have to be honest with her."

"I will be when I feel the time is right," Sam said and looked at his father, "But right now I need to rescue her from Stace."

"There isn't a right time," his father called after her, "and don't wait to long."

Sam had gone down stairs and he looked at Rachel and Stacey sitting on the couch, well Rachel was sitting and she had a grip in his sister and she was tickling her, he couldn't help to smile to what he was seeing, and right now was one of those times that if you didn't know that Rachel was really sick you wouldn't know.

"Hey," Sam said and he sat down on the floor in front of Rachel and he leaned his back against her and he ran his hand through his hair, "I was kind of hoping that we would leave."

"You can't leave."

"I have to get back home," Rachel said and Stacey crawled up and snuggled up with the brunette, "but I think that I can stop by later this weekend maybe Sunday?"

"You can leave if you come here on Sunday," Stacey said and she pulled her arms around Rachel's neck and held her for a long hug.

"Then I will be here with you on Sunday," Rachel said and Stacey let go of her but not willingly.

The time at the Berry house had been spent snuggled up at the couch in the livingroom, with Sma holding Rachel in his arms as they were watching movies.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair and as he did, some parts of her hair were coming of more than the other times that he had done what he was doing. Sam knew that the chemo would have effects on Rachel but he wasn't ready to really see what does effects were, and right now he was holding one of them in his hand, she was losing her hair.

He closed his eyes hard, he did everything he could think of so that he would be crying in front of Rachel, this was not the time to have a minor breakdown, he had to wait until he got home, if he did breakdown right now in front of her he would make everything a mess for tomorrows date.

Sam let go of the hair that he had been holding in his hand, he used one of his fingers and his thumb to press on to his tear ducks, as he tried to hold back the tears.

"You okay?" Rachel asked and she turned around so that they were laying face to face on the couch, Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I just got something in my eye," Sam said and he put a lock of loose hair behind her ear, "but I think that I should be heading home, but I will see you tomorrow." Sam sat up on the couch and Rachel moved to sit up to but Sam stopped her.

"I can find my way out on my own you know," Sam said and he was almost pushing Rachel down on the couch, and as he did Rachel managed to sneak one of her hands up to take a hold of his shirt and as he was holding her down gently she pulled him down, and he landed on top of her.

The two teenagers looked deep in to the other ones eyes, it was like their eyes were locked together, if Rachel moved her head to her right Sam moved his head to his left, it was like an invisible band was holding their heads together.

Sam licked his lips, Rachel did the same thing. The blonde haired boy leaned down slowly, he was just about to give Rachel a kiss again, well a real kiss again, the first one had been amazing and this one would be just as great. Every situation that would have led Sam to kiss Rachel or the other way around had all been natural; it was just the next step.

Rachel leaned her head up against Sam, and just as their lips were about to touch, a bang was heard, and the moment was gone, the two teenagers looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek and as he did, Rachel ran her hand through his hair, he shook his head and smiled at her, "I will see you tomorrow and take it easy."

Sam walked pass the kitchen where the bang had come from, he said his good byes to both of Rachel's fathers, "good bye."

"Good bye Sam," Hiram said as he looked up from the dishes that he had been doing.

"Rachel told us about tomorrow," Leroy said and looked at Sam, the blonde boy nodded his head in her fathers' directions, "you better treat her right."

"I will do the best I can," Sam said and licked his lips, and he had a feeling that there might be more to it than what they were saying and the bang had come in a bad time for him, it was like they knew what was about to happen.

"That is all that we can ask for," Hiram said and looked at Sam.

/

Saturday afternoon had been spent trying to figure out what kind of clothes he should be wearing, he had been running around in a pair of basketball shorts and a wifebeater most of the day when he wasn't trying on clothes, and he had to leave to pick Rachel up in less than thirty minutes and he still wasn't sure on what shirt to wear.

He had just gotten out from the shower and he had his pants on, not buttoned up just yet the belt were in the loops, he had no shirt on, no wifebeater, nothing but his pants.

"Sam!" he heard his name, this was so not the time to have to do something for his mother, Mary came walking up the stairs and looked inside his room, Sam half-dressed standing in front of the mirror putting wax in to his hair.

"You are going to be late," Mary said and she handed him a white V-neck t-shirt to put on before handing him a light blue shirt that he should wear and she pulled out one of his sports jackets and handed it to him.

Sam looked himself in the mirror this had been one of the first things that he had tried on earlier today but he didn't think that Rachel would like it, but here he was dressed in a sport jacket a pair of dark jeans and a light blue dress-shirt, that his mother more or less had forced him to wear.

"You need to be more confident," Mary said as she looked at him, "you know what she likes and you like her."

Sam nodded his head as he listened to what his mother was telling him, and that was when he noticed the time, "I'm going to be late," he almost yelled as he ran out from his room down the stairs and out the door, not even a minute later was Sam back inside and grabbed his wallet the keys to the car, and most importantly the flowers he had bought earlier today.

"Take a deep breath and everything will be fine," Mary said and she fixed the collar on Sam's shirt.

/

Sam stood on the front porch to the Berry house, he had been here before but he had never been this nervous, he wetted his lips as he raised his right hand so that he could push the doorbell, he closed his eyes let out a breath and pushed the doorbell.

"Hey," Sam managed to get out when he saw that Leroy Berry stood on the other side of the door, Sam heard Hiram from the inside telling his husband that he should let Sam in.

"Everything going good?" Hiram asked as he had walked up to both Sam and Leroy, the teenager nodded his head, "you look good."

"Thank you," Sam managed to say, and just as he had said those words, he saw Rachel coming walking down the stairs, he first he saw was her bare legs, the dress that she was wearing was super short, it cut of a couple of inches above her knees, Sam smiled at her.

"uh… um…," Sam said, he didn't know what to say, Rachel looked at him, Sam saw that tear were something in her eyes, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Rachel," Hiram said and looked up at his daughter, "What Sam is trying to say is that you look beautiful." Sam nodded his head up and down fast and looked at Rachel, and he stretched his left hand out and handed her the flowers that he had been holding.

"These are for you," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "and I you do look really beautiful." Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she handed the flowers over to her father, Hiram, to put in water when they left, "and you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Actually you took my breath away," Sam said as he opened the door for the girl and held it open and he held his free hand out so that she could take it, he saw the look from Hiram, who also nodded his head in agreement with what Sam was doing. Sam could tell that the Hiram was telling Leroy something but he had no idea on what it was that the man was telling his husband and right now he didn't care about that. Sam had his focus on Rachel and their date.

/

Sam stopped outside on of the other restaurants besides Breadstix that he would be able to pay for both of their meals that were what he was going to do, this was their first date and he was going to act like the gentleman that he could be if he was given the chance.

"Sam?" Rachel asked as the boy opened the door to the restaurant and smile at her.

"You deserve to whined and dinned," Sam said and looked at Rachel he couldn't keep his smile of his face, this was going to be a great date, and he was going to show her that Sam Evans was a lot more than your best friend, Sam Evans was going to show Rachel B. Berry that he could be the best boyfriend she would ask for and at the same time be her best friend and the one that she turned to when she needed someone by her side.

"Sam Evans, you are one of a kind," Rachel said as he had pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down.

"I like to think that I know how to treat a girl," Sam said and he looked for a waiter to come and take their orders, "and this was the only vegan restaurant that I could find." 

"You know that I'm vegan?" Rachel asked surprised, she had never mentioned it to him and she had to cut back on that kind of diet and she had to add animal products in her food since she got sick but she was allowed to eat vegan sometimes but not as she had done before she got sick.

"I might have done some research," Sam said as he gave his order to the waiter, "and it appeared that almost everyone said that I should take you to some place that served vegan food."

"No one has really done something like that for me before," Rachel said and she looked down on the plate in front of her.

"But you have had boyfriends before," Sam said and looked at her, "they must have done something for you, I mean you and Finn were together for a long time."

"Yeah," Rachel said but she didn't look up at the blonde in front of her, "but he bailed as soon as things got hard for him."

"I'm not Finn," Sam said and he reached for her hand so that he could link their fingers together, "I wouldn't do that."

"That is why you are my best friend," Rachel said, and it stung when she said it, both in her own heart and she saw the look on Sam's face as she said, she knew in that moment that he had meant it, he would be there for even if things changes between them if they got together and broke up, "but that might change."

Sam had almost had his heart broken when Rachel had called him his best friend, but it skipped a beat or maybe more as soon as she had said that it might change, that meant that there was still a chance for him, and he was going to take it.

The rest of the dinner between them went great, and Sam knew at the end of it, that one date was all that he would need before he was going to ask her the question that he had wanted to ask her ever since she had agreed to go on this date with me, and he had been acting a lot like her boyfriend at least that was what people around them had said to him, and from what Rachel had told him she had heard the same thing.

Making it official between them was the only thing left that needed to be done; no one besides the two of them would need to know until they were ready for them to know, as long as they weren't outed by someone that didn't know where to stick their nose or not to stick it.

/

Sam stood with Rachel on the porch to the Berry house, he had seen someone standing behind a curtain in the kitchen window looking at them, but right now Sam didn't really care about who was looking at them. He moved closer to Rachel, he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their toes were touching, Sam ran his hands through her hair, he was now aware of the fact that the chemo was effecting her and he was gentle with was he was doing.

He moved his hand slowly and placed it on one of Rachel's cheeks and the girl leaned in to his and she closed her eyes as Sam ran his thumb over her cheek.

Sam slowly moved his hand so that he could place a couple of his fingers under her chin so that he could tilt her head up a little. Their eyes connected as they had done before, Sam leaned his head down a little, Rachel moved her head upwards and that was the second time that their lips met in a kiss, and it was a great as the first time.

When Sam slowly was about to break the kiss he noticed he small grip that Rachel had on his lower lips as he slowly pulled back but he still held his hands around her waist, he pulled her closer and rested his head against hers as Rachel had her head placed against his chest.

Sam was about to open the door for Rachel to walk inside when he felt her hand over his, and Sam turned around and looked at Rachel who shook her head.

"I don't want this night to be over," Rachel confessed and Sam smiled at her, and let Rachel pull herself closer to him, and as she did he held on to her.

"I don't want it to end," Sam confessed and he had moved them over to the hammock that was in the side, and the two of them sat down in it, and as they sat down Sam saw a blanket that laid beside Rachel, he reached for it and placed it over the two of them and he snuggled up with Rachel holding her close so that they wouldn't fall down, and he moved the slowly back and forth.

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head, and he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out, Sam smiled to himself, Rachel had fallen asleep and he was holding on to her, he had no idea on how to get her in without waking her.

/

Rachel was starting this week to come back to school, her days wasn't as long as the other's she had about half a day, she either started at lunch or ended her day after lunch.

She had told her fathers that she was going to be attending Glee, during the Wednesday practice; she would probably just sit in and watch them, listen to them and maybe sing a song. She wouldn't be a part of any dance rehearsals, she would just watch them.

"Berry nice to see your face," Puck said when he saw her walking in with Sam in tow, their hands were linked together.

"it's great to be back even if I will just sit and watch you all," Rachel said and sat down on a seat and Sam sat down next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulders and Rachel leaned in to him, they knew that the rest of the Glee Club were watching them.

The club started to rehears some dance steps, it was great to see the flow of movements that came from both Mike and Brittany, there were some of the others that could dance pretty good too, Rachel was about to start laugh when she saw Finn trying to dance, she remembered what someone had told him once, about his dance abilities, and looking over at Sam, he might not be the best dancer but he wasn't the worst.

"It's kind of boring just watching them," Rachel turned her head and she noticed that Artie had wheel him up next to him.

"I kind of miss it," Rachel confessed when she saw a step, "but it's better to sit here and miss it than be home with my dads. Shouldn't you be out there too with them?"

"I'll start when they know what they are doing," he replied and looked at her, "I know that we don't talk that much but you could have told us before Finn said what he said."

"I know," Rachel said and gave him a small smile, "but when Finn left when he found out, I didn't want anyone else to leave me."

"We will be there for you," the boy in the wheel chair said and he placed one of his hands on her leg, "and you can still walk." Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at what he said.

"That's kind not so fun when you think about it," Rachel said and she saw how Artie fixed his glasses.

"But it made you laugh, you need to see everything from the bright side of life," he replied and looked at her.

Rachel started to sing the first lines of _Always Look On the Bright Side of Life_, from Monte Python.

"You like Monet Python?" Artie asked and looked a bit surprised, Rachel watching British humor and liking it wasn't something that he had expected from her.

"I kind of checked it out after I saw Spamalot the first time," Rachel confessed, "and there are some songs that are kind of catchy."

"Rachel!" Rachel looked up when she heard her name and she saw that Sam had moved a bit so that he had grabbed a guitar and the blonde was trying to tune it so that he could play.

"I think that Sam wants something, but it was nice talking to you, Artie," the brunette said and she walked over to her now boyfriend.

_Sam had woken up Sunday morning, on the hammock, with a couple of more blankets and a couple of pillows, he smiled to himself when he saw Rachel laying with her head on his chest, his heart speeded up a little when he watch her laying there, her hair was splashed around her face, he moved a couple of locks out of the way._

_He saw how Rachel started to stir around, she was slowly waking up, "good morning, beautiful," Sam said when he saw that Rachel was fully awake, he leaned down to kiss her but Rachel placed a hand over her own mouth, he looked surprised when he saw her action._

"_Morning breath," Rachel said as she tried to explain why she wouldn't let him kiss her._

"_I don't care," Sam said and smiled as he locked his eyes with hers, "I want to kiss my girlfriend good morning when I spend the night snuggled up with her."_

"_Your girlfriend?" Rachel asked and Sam heard the surprise in her voice as she asked him that, he nodded his head._

"_You, Rachel Berry, are my girlfriend," Sam said and he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up a little, "and I am going to kiss you know." Rachel nodded her head as she looked at him._

"_And you, Sam Evans, are my boyfriend," Rachel said and she smiled at him, and she felt the small pressure from his lips against her own, and she knew that this was the right thing and this was how things should always be._

"_I see you are awake now," both Rachel and Sam turned their heads and the two of them saw Hiram standing at the end of the hammock looking at them, "I would suggest that they two of you go inside for some breakfast before heading back to the Evans family."_

_Sam placed on of his hands over his mouth as he was about to let out a word that he knew that Rachel would hate to hear, "I forgot to call my parents."_

"_I called them and told them that you and Rachel fell asleep on the couch watching a movie."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Berry," Sam said as he moved the two of them of the hammock, he placed his sports jacket over Rachel's shoulders as he led her and himself in to the house._

"You wanted to tell me something."

"I was hoping that we could sing a song together," Sam said and looked up at her.

"I think that is something that we can do," Rachel said as she walked closer to him, she placed her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed his cheek, "do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually I do," Sam said and smiled at her, "I'll start and then you can follow if you know the song."

"Sure," Rachel said, and the two of them moved so that they were in the middle of the room. Sam started to play his guitar and it didn't take long until the jazzband was there with him, and Rachel had recognized the song almost right away.

"_Why'd you come in here looking like that,"_ Sam sang as he continued on to play the guitar, _"In your cowboy boots and painted on jeans."_ Sam had found a cowboy hat somewhere in the room, and Rachel realized that it must have been left here since their sophomore year when they had done a country song. Sam tipped the hat when he looked at her, Rachel was smiling and they continued to sing.

"_Here comes my baby. Draggin' my heart behind,"_ Rachel sang and she was smiling and the beat of the song was something that she was tapping with her foot, the room had stopped with what they were doing and they were watching Rachel and Sam singing together.

The two of them finished the song together, _"Why' do you come in here lookin' like that."_ They were smiling at each other, _"When you could stop traffic in a gunny sack."_ Rachel held her hand over her heart as the two of them sang together, _"Why you are almost giving me a heart attack. When you waltz in here lookin' like that."_

And the song was over, the room broke out in an applause, neither one of the had noticed that the room had been looking and listening to them singing, and this had just been improvising.

"You were great," Mr. Schue said as he walked up to them, placing one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other one on one of Rachel's shoulders, "You should do some song for sectionals next month."

"I don't know," Rachel said and looked down.

"We'll thin about it," Sam said and placed the guitar leaning against the chair he had been sitting on and he reached for Rachel, "We could do a ballad just sitting on a stool or something like that." Rachel nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you like what you read.

The song this time is Kiss a Girl by Keith Urban.

**Chapter 5: Kiss a Girl**

_To kiss and tell. It's just not my style._

Sam had spent a lot of his time with Rachel when he had the chance to, and everything had been going as well as you would expect it to go, they had been out on a couple of more dates, Sam knew that things wouldn't be as great as soon as it was common knowledge among the group that Sam was in fact dating Rachel.

" We should tell them," Rachel said as she laid on Sam's bed with her head resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat, it was something that Rachel did a lot, it made her feel more alive and safe and that she had someone there with her that would fight for her as much as she would fight.

"Rach," Sam said and he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "are you sure that you will be up for it."

"I want them to know," Rachel said and she sat up, Sam placed one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled the girl closer, Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder as he held on to her, "Mike and Tina already know."

"Mike knows because he saw us," Sam said and turned his head so that he could look at the brunette, "and Tina knows because you told her but I am pretty sure that Mike had already told her."

"And Santana, Brittany and Noah knows too," Rachel said and she lifted Sam's arm of her shoulders and she slowly moved so that she was straddling Sam's thighs and she looked in to his green eyes, "the only one that will have a problem with us dating would be Finn." Rachel threw her arms around Sam's neck, she hooked her hands together as she leaned closer in to him, her lips was almost pressing against Sam's and he knew that she was smiling as she looked him in the eyes.

"Rachel," Sam breathed out before he pressed his lips against Rachel's, his hands rested at her hips, his fingers were slowly digging in to her back as he held on to her.

Sam let his tongue run against Rachel's lips as he tried to deepened the kiss, Rachel let out a small whimper and Sam took the opportunity that had presented itself for him and deepened the kiss, Rachel took a hold of some of Sam's hair as she pressed herself closer to him. Sam flipped them over so that he was hovering of Rachel as the girl laid on the bed, Sam had most of his weight on his arms, as his legs rested in between Rachel's.

Rachel ran her hands over Sam's back, as she felt him against her own body, one of Sam's hands were moving up her leg, on the outside of her thigh, she pressed herself up against him, she needed more contact between them.

Sam trailed kisses along Rachel's neck, he nibbled against her skin, he was as careful as he could as he tried not to leave any marks, Rachel had told him multiple times that she bruised even more now then she had done before.

"Sam," Rachel breathed out as her hands was slowly pulling on his shirt, trying to get it off, Sam smiled as he heard Rachel, he placed open mouth kisses along her collarbone before he used his nose to nuzzle where her neck met her shoulder. Rachel was nibbling on Sam's earlobe and she was about to take it between her teeth as they were brought back to the fact that they weren't all alone anymore when Sam heard a knock on the door, he slowly rolled to the side, he placed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips, before he tucked his own shirt down in his pants, ran his finger through his hair and he got up from the bed and opened the door a little, looking at whoever it was that was on the other side of the door as he gave Rachel some time to fix herself so that they wouldn't look like that just had been making out on the bed.

"Rachel," Rachel smiled when she heard her name, she got off the bed and she smooth down the skirt she had on, and she walked to the door she looked over Sam's shoulder and she saw Sam's mother, Mary, standing there looking at the couple, "I was just wondering if you would be staying for dinner."

Sam turned his head and glanced at Rachel who nodded her head, "Mum, she will be staying."

"I would love to stay for dinner," Rachel said and smiled at the older woman, "if it's no trouble for you."

/

Sam and Rachel were sitting close together, in the choir room like they always did, Sam was playing with Rachel's fingers on her right hand, and Rachel was tracing small patterns on Sam's thigh, with her head resting on his shoulder, as the group was listening to what the teacher was telling them about sectionals coming up.

"I think that it would be a great idea if Sam and Rachel sang a duet," Mr. Schuester said and he looked over at the couple that looked like they had been listening to what he was saying but they had been off in their own world.

"But Mr. Schue," Sam turned his head when he heard Finn's voice; the blonde boy knew that Finn was about to protest, "Rach and I are always doing duets for competitions, and we always kill it."

Almost the whole group turned from looking at Sam and Rachel waiting for them to just agree with the teacher to Finn, who had been acting out a lot ever since Sam had stepped up a lot more than Finn himself had ever done in more ways than one.

"Listen to me," Santana said and Puck was up and he was about to push his friend of his chair, Santana had jumped of her chair and she had a finger pointed at Finn's chest, and the tall football player looked confused at the cheerleader, "Schue," she said and she waved her hand in the direction of the teacher, "said that he wanted Sam and Rachel to do this," she licked her lips as she continued on to point Finn in the chest with every word that she was saying.

"Dude, you should let them do this if they want," Puck said and he tried to pry Santana away from the tall boy, "you had your chance with Rachel."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked as he now stood up and looked at Puck.

"Noah," Rachel almost pleaded when she saw what was about to happen, the mohawked boy turned his head and looked at Rachel, and he saw the look on her face, he shook his head, "please?"

"Fine," Puck huffed as he took a couple of steps back and sat down on the chair he had been sitting on earlier.

Sam looked at Rachel, silently asking her if she was okay, the brunette nodded her head, before she once again rested her head against his shoulder, and Sam placed an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Mr. Schue," Sam said as he looked at the teacher, "I think that I speak for us both when I tell you that we have to think about this and talk about this," the teacher nodded his head, understanding what Sam was telling, "but I would love to be a part of a duet even if Rachel doesn't feel up for it."

Rachel noticed how both Tina and Mike were looking at them and she sent a small smile in their direction, the brunette turned to the teacher, "Mr. Schue," Sam looked at his girlfriend, still holding his arm around her, "I think that you should consider another couple to do the duet too, I think Mike and Tina would be great."

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear, he was pretty sure that no one had really noticed what he was doing but when he turned his head, he saw the looks that most of the group where giving them, "What?" Sam asked and looked at them, Rachel turned around when she heard Sam, and she hadn't noticed anything going on.

"Are you two," Artie said as he made a motion with his hand between Sam and Rachel, "dating?" Rachel nodded her head, this was not the way that she had wanted their friends to find out about them, she had wanted to tell them in her own time but sometimes life didn't always go the way that you wanted, she should have known that, she was after all diagnosed with cancer.

"You are just doing this to get back at me," Finn yelled as he got up from his chair and as he walked pass the couple he kicked the chair that was next to Rachel, the girl almost jumped up from where she had been sitting, there was one person that was up next to Finn holding him back from doing anything else.

"This isn't about you," Sam let his arm fall from Rachel's waist as he walked up to Finn and Mike who was holding the taller football player back from doing anything stupid.

"Finn," Sam said as the blonde quarterback stood face to face with the former quarterback. Finn struggle against Mike's grip on him, Sam saw that the dancer looked over at Puck, and the mohawked haired boy got up from his seat and helped to hold Finn back, who was now struggling against two of his friends.

"You are just taking my place," Finn shouted as he tried to elbow himself out from Puck's and Mike's grip around him, "she is just with you because I'm not with her."

Rachel couldn't look at the scene that was playing out in front of her, she had no idea that Finn would have reacted like this when he found out that Sam was her boyfriend, Rachel had told them that Finn would be the only one that would really have a problem with them but she would never have guessed that he would act like this, Finn had been the one to break up with her when she had needed him the most because he couldn't handle what was about to happen to her and that their relationship would be a lot more serious now.

The singer had tried her best not to fall in love with the blonde haired boy but Sam had nestled himself in to her heart, she had been looking for a friend and she had gotten one in Sam at first but he had done everything that he could think of that would make them the couple that he had wanted them to be and in the process Rachel had gotten two more real friends that had been there for her when Sam couldn't in Mike and Tina.

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head around so that she wasn't looking at what was going on between the football players, she knew that Sam would get through to Finn even if it would take some time, and she hoped that Finn would come around in the end.

"Are you okay?" Rachel smiled at Tina when she heard the question and she nodded her head, "I think that we should leave them," the Asian girl said as she nodded in the direction of the boys, and Rachel nodded her head, and Tina helped her up from the seat and the two of them walked out from the room.

"Thank you," Rachel said when they were sitting down on the floor in one of the bathrooms at school, Tina was smiling at her.

"That is what friends are for," she said and Rachel reached over and she pulled the other girl in for a hug.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," Rachel said and she felt how tears were about to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Tina said as she used the pad of her thumb to dry some of the tears that was on the brink of falling from Rachel's eyes, "Sam is a great guy and if it had just been the two of you when Finn found out he would have gone with you."

"I know," Rachel confessed as she looked up at her friend, "I have always wanted someone like Sam."

"Oh I know," Tina said and laughed a little, "Just so you know that if I hadn't had Mike you would have had competition for that one."

"I still can't believe that he's with me when there are so many other girls in this school that he could have been with."

"Don't look down on yourself," Tina said as she looked at Rachel, whose hair was falling over her eyes, the darker haired girl leaned over and placed a couple of loose strains behind Rachel's ear, "it has always been you and no one has ever had a chance with him."

/

Sam had to spend the weekend with his family, he had told Rachel that he would try and come over sometime during the Sunday afternoon if he had the chance, he had some extended family to come and visit, his both set of grandparents and his aunt from his mother's side and both of his father's brothers would be there too and Sam had told her that he wasn't ready for them to meet her but more importantly he didn't want them to ask to many questions.

Rachel had spent all of Saturday laying on the couch in the livingroom watching different musicals, like he had done every weekend before she had met Sam, and half way in to Mamma Mia her phone had buzzed and she had ignored it, Sam had told her that he was going to stop by if he could, so she didn't really care about who it was that was trying to get a hold of her, and note even five minutes had passed by when the phone buzzed again.

"Rachel, sweetie," Hiram called when he had heard the phone buzz a few more times, "I think you should check your phone."

Rachel leaned her head over the side of the couch, "Sam would stop by if he had time so I don't know who would try and text me or call me."

"I have seen Tina and Mike, right, around here?" Hiram said as he walked in to the livingroom handing Rachel her phone and he placed a glass of orange juice on the table looking at her before he took of his glasses and polished them and put them back on. Rachel took the phone from the table and she read the messages that she had gotten, it was a couple from Tina and a couple from Mike, and just as Rachel had read the last message both she and her father heard the doorbell.

"That's probably Mike," Rachel said as she sat up and looked at her father, "he texted and told me that he was stopping by."

"You want me to get that for you?" Rachel nodded her head as she took the glass of orange juice from the table and started to drink from it, she could hear Mike and her father talking in the hall, she shook her head, and that was when she realized that there was someone else there with Mike too.

"I thought you knew how to use a cellphone," Mike said as he sat down on the other end of the couch looking at Rachel.

"I know how to use one," Rachel said and she almost sent a glare at him.

"So why didn't you answer any of my texts or Tina's?" Mike asked and he placed her feet on his lap as he looked at her.

"I was busy," Rachel said as she reached for the remote control so that she could stop the movie.

"Yes I know," Mike said as he started to massage her feet, "Your dad told me that you have been watching movies all day, I would have been over and I am sure that Tina would have been too."

"I thought that you all were busy," Rachel said and she closed her eyes, and she heard that someone else was walking inside the room.

"What took you so long?" Mike asked as he looked at the person that had walked in to the room.

"Hiram wanted me to take this," Rachel knew that voice.

"Tina," Rachel greeted as she sat up a bit straighter on the couch, "I didn't know that you were here too."

"Your dad kind of kidnaped me as soon as we were let inside and told me that I should take this," the Asian girl said as she looked down on the tray that was sitting on the table.

/

The first thing on Monday morning for Sam this week was a football practice, it had gone as good as he had thought it would, his mind had been on Rachel most of the time, he had been hit with a few tackles but he managed to shake them off, and his focus had been a bit more at the practice a for him, but there was still something that was nagging him in the back of his head.

The quarterback stood at his locker in the locker room, he had taken the shower that he had needed, he had his jeans on, he had yet to button them up, he was looking for his the shirt that he was going to wear. Sam half listened to what the rest if his teammates were talking about he had never been one to really talk to them most of the time they talked about the party this last weekend or what girl that were screwing right now, and that was something that Sam never had had any interest in.

"What did you say?" Sam asked as his head snapped around, he had heard a name that he recognized and he knew that what was said was untrue he just needed to know what they were saying.

"Hudson was just bragging about the fact that Berry doesn't have a gag reflex," one of the players said, Sam recognized him as one of the players that has slushied Rachel the first day Sam had attended McKinley, "So is it true?"

That was all it took for Sam to really snap, he had heard a lot of people talk about Rachel and until now he had ignored it but this was taking things too far, he took a couple of quick steps towards the player that had been hinted about what Finn had told them, Sam pushed his teammate against the locker, he placed an arm over his neck as he held him against the locker. "You don't talk about her like that," Sam almost whispered to the player, as he pushed him harder against the locker.

"Calm down," the player said, as he struggled against the hold that Sam had on him, "You don't have to tell me I can find out for myself."

"You better leave her alone," Sam said and pushed he player against the lockers once again before he let him go and walked back to his own locker, before Sam had a chance to react he was hit with a fist next to his eye, Sam took a couple of steps back to gain his balance again and as he did the football player attacked him again, pushing him by his shoulder against the lockers, the player slammed the palm of his hand against the locker next to Sam's head.

"Next time," the player said as he was pulled back by his friends.

"Don't do anything stupid, Karofsky," the footballer glared at Sam.

"You should be thankful that I don't want to be kicked off the team," Karofsky said as he walked away with his friend but in the doorway he turned around and looked at Sam, "You better watch your back next game because I won't."

"You okay?" Sam turned around and Mike was standing behind him, looking a bit concerned about Sam.

"Yeah," Sam sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair, "he just getting on my nerves."

"We will have your back," Mike said and looked at Sam, "and don't worry about Rachel she will be proud of you."

"She hates violence and I got in to a fight," Sam said and shook his head as he looked at Mike, and Sam saw that Puck was walking up to them and Artie was wheeling up behind them, "so proud hell no, disappointed is more like it."

"You stood up for her and called the out on their bullshit," Puck said and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "she will love it, so is it true."

"Puck!" Mike almost yelled and pushed the mohawked haired boy away from the blonde.

/

Sam walked in to the choir rom, his eye was starting to turn blue, it was a pretty nicer shiner he had gotten from Karofsky, the blonde haired boy glared in Finn's direction, Sam sat down next to Rachel, the girl moved some of his hair away from his black eye, she caressed her fingers gently against his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked as she placed a gentle kiss on the bruised skin next to his eye.

"It okay," Sam said as he turned around and he placed a quick kiss on her lips, "you are worth it."

Mr. Schuester walked in to the room; a bit late, he had been late a lot lately but no one really knew why he had been late and they didn't care why he had been late.

"Sam? Rachel?" the teacher asked as he looked at the couple, Rachel was still tending to Sam's black eye, and "do you have an answer about Sectionals?"

"I think that you should let someone else take the spotlight this time," Rachel said as she looked at the teacher before he attention was back at Sam, Sam just nodded his head agreeing with his girlfriend.

"You heard them so who is up for a little competition for Sectionals?" Schuster asked as he clapped his hands together, the room broke up in cheers as the heard him; this was the first time that they all would have a chance to be the lead for a competition.

Sam raised his left hand; his forefinger was in the air indicating that he wanted to say something, "I would like to sing a song."

"Sure," the teacher said with a smile on his face, and made a gesture with his arm and hand showing Sam that the floor was his.

"This is a song that I want to dedicate to my girlfriend," Sam said and pointed at Rachel, "Rachel, you mean the world to me and I hope that you know it."

Rachel smiled when she heard Sam talking and looking at her, he had a smile on his face too, his whole face was lighting up when he was talking to her.

"This is also something for everyone to listen to," Sam said and looked at the rest of the group, "my relationship with Rachel is between me and Rachel and no one else."

Sam grabbed his guitar that he always had in this room the days that it was Glee, he placed the strap over his shoulder and he began to play the first cords to the song, Sam had always had a soft spot for country and he did a country song.

"_To kiss and tell. It's just not my style."_ Sam sang as he looked at the room, he took a couple of steps closer to Rachel before he spun around, _"But the night is young. And it's been a while."_

Rachel placed a hand over her mouth as she continued to listen to Sam sing, and as he did she wished that she had more energy so that they would have been able to do the duet at Sectionals, she could see that Sam liked what he was doing when he sang and played his guitar.

"_I wanna kiss a girl,"_ Sam sang as he walked up to Rachel and kneeled down on a knee in front of her, he placed the guitar against his back as he took her hand in his own,_ "I wanna hold her tight,"_ Sam helped Rachel up on the floor and pulled her in for a hug and he held her tight as he swayed around with her as he continued on to sing, "_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight."_

Sam continued on with the song as soon as he had helped Rachel back in her seat and he was looking at her the whole time, _"It can start a fire. Light up the sky."_

Rachel was smiling the whole time Sam was singing, she had never seen someone act like this for her, and he had stood up for her earlier and that had given him a black eye but he didn't care about that, he had just told her that that was what a true gentleman did, and he would never let anyone treat her like that ever again.

"_First you're holding back, then surrendering,"_ Rachel listened carefully when Sam sang and she almost hoped that Sam would take the chance to sing a solo at Sectionals even if she herself were swaying in the background.

When Sam had finished the song, he walked over to Rachel and took her hand and he pulled her up from the chair and pulled her closer to him, and he placed his lips against hers and kissed her and he whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss, "I wanna kiss a girl."

Rachel almost broke out in laughter when she heard Sam, "You are sweet, almost cheesy."

"But you like it," Sam said, and Rachel blushed a little and she sucked her lowed lips in between her teeth before she bit down on it and nodded her head.

/

The rest of the week had passed by without anyone really caring about what was going on between Sam and Rachel, no one really knew what it was that had gone down in the locker room and when neither Sam nor Karofsky were talking about it, the whole thing died down.

That Friday afternoon it was once again time for Rachel to head to the hospital this time it was for a checkup to make sure that everything looked the way it should, Sam was driving her there and they were going to meet up with both Hiram and Leroy outside the hospital, Mike had come with them, Sam wanted some company while he was waiting for them and Mike was one that had gone through this before and he knew what was going to happen.

Sam and Rachel walked side by side up to the entrance to the hospital, their fingers were linked together, Sam squeezed her hand just before she walked up to her fathers that were waiting for them outside the doors, Mike had trailed behind them as he had talked to Tina on his phone.

"Mike?" Hiram said surprised when he saw the slightly taller boy walk up to them.

"Mr. Berry, Hiram," Mike said as he greeted the two Berry men, "I was just going to keep Sam some company if it's okay with you two."

"Of course," Hiram said and gave the boy a smile, "We normally don't see anyone but Sam with Rachel during these checkups."

The five of the walked inside the hospital and took the elevator up to the floor where Rachel was going to meet her doctor, who just so happened to be Santana's father this time.

"Rachel!" the short brunette turned around and she saw a young child, both Mike and Sam smiled when they saw Rachel's face lit up when she saw the girl, the singer kneeled down next to the younger girl and the two of them talked for a bit before the girl's parents showed up and smiled at the two girls.

"We have to leave now, and you know that Rachel has other things that she needs to do," the girl's mother said and smiled at Rachel, "and you have a scan to get to."

Sam took Rachel's right hand is his left one as they sat down, in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come, and as it was Rachel's turn Sam stood up and he rested his forehead against Rachel's, "Are you okay?" Sam asked, and Rachel nodded her head, Sam leaned down and pecked her lips, "I will be here when you come back."

Rachel nodded her head before she connected her lips once again with Sam's.

/

Rachel sat in the doctor's office with her fathers, the three of them listened careful to what Dr. Lopez was telling them.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked when she had heard what he said, the doctor nodded his head.

"From what we have seen, the latest dose of chemo that you went through really did its job," Dr. Lopez said and looked at Rachel, "and from now on if it continues on like this you will be able to get your chemo here."

Rachel's eyes lit up like a young child's did during Christmas.

"This was the best news that we could get," Hiram said and smiled at the Dr. Lopez and Rachel used the side of her hand to dry tears that was on the rim of falling from her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"It really is in remission?" Rachel asked, she had asked many times after she had heard what he had said, the doctor nodded his head, "thank you," Rachel whispered out as she looked him.

"I didn't do anything," he said and smiled at Rachel, "you were the one that did this."

"Can I go out and tell my friends?" Rachel asked as he looked from the doctor to her parents.

"Sure."

Rachel let out a breath before she walked in the waiting room where Sam was sitting with Mike and Rachel saw that Tina had joined them, and the brunette couldn't be happier that the people that she was the closest to was there with her when she had gotten these news.

"Rachel?" Sam asked as he walked up to her, he pulled her in for a tight hug, he had seen the tear stains on her cheeks and that her eyes were puffy and red, "are you okay?" Rachel nodded her head against his chest as she held on to this shirt.

"Happy tears," Rachel managed to get out, Sam still held on to Rachel as he looked at her, he held her on an arm's length.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel, the brunette had a smile on her face as Sam dried the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, Mike and Tina made their way over to the couple, they stood to the side and looked at them.

"The doctor said that my cancer was in remission," Rachel said and smiled at her friends, Sam didn't care that they were in a hospital or who was looking he pulled Rachel in for a big hug and he held on to her as she buried her head against his neck, she breathed in the scent that was Sam.

I will start with the next chapter soon, but there is a small request for you if you want to read it, let me know, I won't put a number of review for you to give for me to update but what I can tell you is that if there are a lot the update will come faster, if it's less it takes longer for me to write.


End file.
